Through The Ages
by teapirategirl
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack have both drank from the Fountain for different reasons but they haven't met once after AWE. They meet 200 years later in modern day NY. Will their desperate quest to find a way to die lead them to find a reason to live?JE!Complete.
1. What are you doing still alive?

**A/N: Hi people! I'm currently in the middle of another fic that I luv writing but this thought came to me and it was begging to be written! I know this is unusual but don't fire plz. It's just an idea. Updates may come slower than my other fic but still pretty fast.**

**Jack and Elizabeth have both drank from the Fountain Of Youth for different reasons and they meet again in modern day NY. Same characters. Same memories. Same personality but new plot and motives.**

**This chapter is sorta a prolouge and very short but chapters get longer as we go on.**

* * *

Elizabeth looked into the mug of steaming coffee. Black. Just like she'd liked it for the past three or four decades. She always had coffee with cream before especially during the civil war. She shuddered thinking of those awful days, she'd needed all the cream and sugar she could get back then but she'd started to appreciate the bitter taste.

She sat at her usual spot by the window and decided to check her cellphone before going to work. She had 10 missed calls. One from Roxy, one from Ron and the rest from Dex.

She knew exactly what each of them wanted. Roxy her current best friend was probably having some sort of fashion emergency, Ron (her boss and very good friend) wanted the files on their latest client and Dex...

She hadn't talked to him ever since he'd proposed to her two days ago. She felt uncomfortable thinking about how she'd said...she'd said she wasn't ready yet and he'd said he'd wait and he'd kissed her and told her she could have as much time as she needed. Years even.

She had to start walking. Sitting in one place and thinking about it would only make her...anxiouse.

"Josh! Can I take this to work? I'll bring it back tomorrow." she pointed to the mug.

"Sure." Josh nodded. She'd been coming to the cafe for years and he trusted her.

She stepped out into the street. The cold wind felt pleasant on her skin it reminded her of when she was on board-

She shook her head. She wouldn't think of that now. Not now.

She thought of Dex again. She'd been too affraid to face him. He'd said it was alright but she still felt that things would be awkward. Sure she'd been brave enough to face monsters, fight in World War II and leave a man to be eaten alive by the kraken but she was scared to face him.

What had been the real reason she didn't want to marry him? Perhaps it was the fact that he reminded her of Will so much, maybe she was tired of marrying men she loved only to watch them grow old and die when she didn't gain a wrinkle or maybe she was tired of life it's self. She shook her head again and swallowed a mouthful of hot, tongue burning coffee.

She walked in the middle of the avenue. It wasn't like she could get hurt, she thought with a smile. Drinking from the Fountain Of Youth had it's advantages! She heard a bus approaching. The driver honked for her to move but she didn't. "It's been a boring few days! I should let him hit me. People will gather around me. Make a big fuss about it! It'll be fun." she thought with a smile.

Suddenly out of no where, she felt a strong body crash into hers. She felt a strong pair of hands grab her shoulders and push her to the other side of the street where they both crashed into a brick wall as the bus sped by. She dropped the empty mug in the process ofcourse but she was glad to note that it didn't break.

She realized what had happened. Someone had saved her! How cute! She had to laugh at that one. People still had hope! They still wanted to live and they thought other people wanted to live too. What nonesense!

Her savioure seemed to be alarmed of her laughing. "Oh no! You're one of those crazy suicidal ones arn't ye? Probably gonna curse at me for stopping you from your act of "self murder"."

She froze upon hearing his voice but smiled after a second. Still facing the brick wall. Anything that was slightly familiar instantly reminded her of them. Of all of them or one of them, it didn't matter. This time the voice reminded her of Jack. Sometimes it was Will. Sometimes both. Sometimes the whole crew of the Black Pearl. She turned around with a fast motion and prepared to thank her rescuer.

She found herself staring in a pair of chocolate brown eyes and couldn't help but wonder out loud. "J-Jack...Sparrow?"

"Luv! It's _Captain_. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Oh it was him alright! She had to lean against the wall to stop herself from collapsing.

* * *

She studied him with wide eyes as they sat in the cafe a few minutes later. Eyes were still kohl lines, beads were still in dreadlocked hair, rings on his fingers and fabrics around his wrists. The clothes while not the same were still antic looking, a bit ripped and dirty and hippy looking and erm..._alot!_ Coat over vest, vest over shirt and two belts to top it off. Items dangling from his belt. The only thing he was missing was his hat, pistol and sword. He was basically a modern version of what he used to be.

She just sat there and sipped the cold water Josh had gotten her and stared at Ja-

No! She wouldn't even think his name because it wasn't possible.

Neither had spoken ever since that little revilation. He'd just helped her walk across the street and they'd sat there staring at eachother.

"So Lizzie luv?! Long time no see! Last time I saw you you were rowing to an island to see your bonny lad Will! It's been a while. What are you still doing in the land of the living? Shouldn't you be in Davy's..I mean Will's locker by now?" he asked sarcastically.

He had some nerve making jokes at such a time! Time changed most things but apparently _nothing_ could change Captain Jack Sparrow. Her mouth was dry and she couldn't answer. She sipped her water and tried to answer just as wittily as she did about 200 years ago. "That's a question I should be asking yourself."

Jack laughed. He laughed sincerely and much louder than she'd ever seen heard laugh. "God Lizzi-beth! I've missed you so much...I didn't even know how much I missed you until now. I didn't think I'd ever say this to anyone but I'm really glad you're not dead." he confessed and she could see how much the confession pained him. Seeing as he never showed any emotion...well mostly never. He still maintained his smirk. "How's Willy?"

"Jack!" she said rather seriousely as she looked in his eyes. "Will's dead. He'd been dead for about 200 years." she felt that old wound in her heart hurting again but she'd learned to tame the pain in the past.

Jack's smirk faded for just a second. "Oh! Bugger."

They could both see they had a lot of explaining to do about how they were still alive.

* * *

**What do you think? I want your honest opinion. But be nice at the same time. The story will get better with the later chapters.**


	2. Don't you want to die?

**Anyone who has read my other fic "COTPB: What could have happened" knows that I'm a big fan of long chapters so trust me when I tell you the chapters will be long after this.**

**The story hasn't really kicked off yet! So stay tuned for the real action to start. And R&R**

* * *

"I just wanted to be with him," Elizabeth said as they walked down the street. There was clearly a sea of sadness in her voice. "I went after the fountain. Oh what I bargained for it and how long and hard I tried to reach it is best left unsaid. I did drink from it...and for a moment I thought we were going to be together forever but I was so foolish."

"I'm suspectin' it has something to do wiff the heart?!"

Elizabeth nodded. "Someone stabbed the heart..._his_ heart...Will's heart." she concluded looking rather guilty.

"So you left the heart on the island, through everything to the wind, did everything neccessary to be reunited with your Willy ol' lad only to find him dead at the end of your venture...well that's quite disturbing and...sad." Jack excalimed with a wave of his hand.

"Yes...yes it is. " Elizabeth said looking down at her shoes. "So what's your story Captain?"

"Barbossa stole my ship, I stole his charts, drank from the fountain and here I am at your service eh?"

"Did anyone else...is anyone else still alive?!" she hoped.

"Most of the crew is! After I found the fountain, I got me dolly belle ol' Pearly back savvy? So I led the whole crew to the fountain. Some who were smarter didn't drink ofcourse!Like Cotton...but his parrot did! And I'm only to assume Barbossa's dead too...no shame really! The world is better off without 'im and-"

"Jack what do you do now?"

"Pirate!"

Elizabeth laughed. "No, really?"

"Really! Although I may occassionaly play guitar with a rock band but I'm still a pirate at heart!"

"And do you still insist people call you captain?"

"It's like you don't know me at all luv! What do you do?"

"I work in the PR section of a very big-"

"Tsk. Tsk. And here I was hoping you'd stayed a pirate for all this time! Although I should've known from your choice of wardrobe! You're one of _them_ now." he scanned her uber expensive and fashionable clothes.

Elizabeth knew what he meant but she wanted to hear him say it. "One of who Jack?"

" I used to think people like you and I luv? We were different from the rest of the world. Our kind against the world. To us the immaterial was material and the material was immaterial remember? We wouldn't pass up an adventure for all the gold in the world darlin'. It was us against the world! Now you're..." he couldn't find the right words so he just waved his arms up and down indicating her appearance again.

"A girl can only fight the whole world by herself for so long before giving up Jack."

"It depends on what she's fighting for luv!"

"You don't know anything about me! So quit passing judgements. I had a son Jack. I had to watch him die with my own eyes. We don't know eachother any more Jack. We're entirely different people than what we used to be..."

"No luv! We aren't different! We're just back to square one again."

"What do you mean?"

"The day I saved you, I was a pirate and you were a girl trapped in a world she didn't want to be in. That changed over the years but seems like we're back where we started. I'm a pirate and you my friend are most definitely a girl who is trapped in a world she doesn't want to be in."

Elizabeth just shook her head and kept on walking.

"I'm supposin' you got married quite a few times?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Elizabeth nodded. "I had to. There were points in my life where I had to have someone to support me. I couldn't die, that's true but I could get crushed by soceity." she laughed. "I've been married 15 times! Never had any more children though."

Jack laughed. "I know people who've married more times in one life time."

Elizabeth smiled weakly. "Am I right to think you never got married?"

Jack nodded with a smirk. "_Nothing_ can make Captain Jack Sparrow settle down. Not even those nice receptions they have now a days...with lots of rum."

He took out a silver falsk and took a sip. Elizabeth could smell the Bacardi rum even from a distance.

"Jack...the Pearl?" she asked her eyes were moist thinking about what had been lost through the ages.

Jack smiled sadly. "Not even _my _girl could survive all this time." he said looking her in the eye. She knew that look! It was the same look he'd given her all those years ago in Tortuga when he'd told her he didn't have anything to do with Will being on the Flying Dutchman. He'd been lying then and he was lying now.

"Jack?!" she demanded with a hard gaze.

"Oh fine! Fine! She's still a-floatin'. Satisfied?"

"Rather. Where is she?"

"I've roamed these waters longer than anyone else. Found a cave near Isla De Noir a long time ago where no one can find her. Haven't seen her in years but she's still there. I can feel it in me bones."

They walked in silence for a short while. Before Elizabeth spoke again. She had to tell him. He was the only one she coud tell.

"Jack..." her voice resembled a cry, a plead. They looked at eachother for a second. "I want to die!"

If Elizabeth had said those words all those years ago when Will had left Jack would smack her over the head before taking her to Tortuga and getting her drunk so she would forget her sorrows but now he knew what she meant. She wasn't sad. She was just tired of living. The woman standing before him was still young heart, body and soul but her mind was so old and labored. It wasn't so much that she wanted to _die_ she wanted the excitement of having the possibility of dying.

"I know exactly what you mean luv." he said with a charming smile.

"Is there a way? To become mortal again."

"Funny you should ask darlin'! As a matter of fact I was just telling the crew..." he rapped his hands around her shoulder and led her to a corner where he flipped out his famous compass. "There is a chest..."

* * *

**Next chapter up tomorrow!**


	3. Are you back yet?

**A/N: Thanks to all my nice reviewers! I love reading them! It makes my heart all warm and fuzzy so keep them comin'. As always...no fire but if you have any suggestions or complaints feel free to tell me. Also a very kind reviewer reminded me of a few spelling mistakes in the last chapter so I corrected those and a few others. The problem is that I don't have time to read over the chapters once I've finished them so if you see any mistakes or OOCness let me know ok?**

**This is where the story kicks off! So R&R**

* * *

"Where have I heard that before?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Luv there's always a chest because if there's no chest where should the little ol' preciouse things be put ey?" he informed her matter of factly. "You're brain's been freeze dried through these years luv! That's the basic fact about any treasure...where would the treasure be if there's no treasure chest?"

"I suppose! I just hope there aren't any internal organs in this one."

"Not quite darling. Inside the chest is the mythical _espejo inverso_." Jack said with a truimphant grin. Elizabeth just stared at him in confussion.

"It means the reversing mirror." Jack said as if it cleared everything up.

"I've been around long enough to know what it means! What I want to know is...what is it?"

Jack frowned. "You can't honestly say you've never heard of the espejo inverso." he emphasized the last two words as if advertising it.

"I dare say I can."

"Well luv! It so happens to be the key to all your problems. This mirror has the power to reverse or rather undo any matter of super natural, natural, semi natural and any other series of actions performed on any form of living being savvy? So all we have to do is gather the ol' gang, go to the Pearl, get the charts I've left on it, find the mirror and we'll each go to our own merry way aye?"

"Aye." she whispered in amazement. "You better be telling the truth this time."

"Was I lying to you about the heart?"

"No but-"

"Was I lying about the compass?"

"Well no but-"

"Than I'm not lying now either. So do me a favor and trust me this one time."

"Alright, I suppose! But how are we to get to the Pearl?"

"We'll just commandeer a boat! Easy peasy, lemon squeezy."

"You seem to be forgetting which century we're in. Stealing a ship isn't as easy as it used to be."

"Commandeering luv! Nautical term." Jack informed her. "And you seem to be forgetting that no matter what century we're in I'm captain Jack Sparrow! Now what say you we do some sailing?"

Elizabeth sighed and wriggled free from Jack's grasp and started walking. Jack followed her waiting for an answer.

She thought about his suggestion for a moment longer. "When do we set sail?"

Jack grinned with satisfaction. "That's more like it!"

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't help but grin as she scanned the men sitting around her, yet again. It felt like old times again. It felt like she'd gone back in time. The only thing they were missing was their weapons...and the Pearl.

While everyone was seated Jack was pacing the room like the leader of a mafia band.

"Elizabeth darling?!" Jack said with a faux innocent expression.

"Yes Jack?"

His expression turned harsh. "Are you listening?" he barked at the top of his voice. He was in full captain mode.

Elizabeth sighed. "Uhum."

"Oh are you? Than you can tell me what you are to do."

She just had to sigh again. "I distract the gaurds with my "womenly persuasion " skills and my "damsel in distress" act."

Jack nodded. "Correct! And at that exact time what will you two dummies be doing?" he turned on his heels towards Pintel and Ragetti.

Pintel smiled sheepishly. "We'll be approchin' the gaurds-"

"Knock 'em out!"

"Good. And what will you two idiots do?" he barked turning to Murttog and Mullroy.

"We'll be disabling the cameras sir." Murttog said.

"You know he likes to be called captain." Mullroy warned in a whisper.

"You're right but why do you think that is?"

"Maybe he has some unresolved childhood issues."

"Or maybe he's lacking self respect and-"

"Oh shut it! Both of you. What will the rest of us be doing you worthless cockroaches?!"

Cotton's parrot was the first to reply. "Wind in the sails!" it squaked.

"Quite right you are! We'll be stealing the boat."

Elizabeth coughed meaningfully.

"Yes miss Swann?"

"We've been through this enough times but...it sounds too easy!"

"It is easy! It's just too hard for people to accept how easy it is. Any other questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good!" he said smugly. "Once we're out in the Atlantic we'll be home in no time."

Gibbs seemed to be confused. "Home capt'n?"

"Aye, home!" Jack said with a new light gleaming in his brown eyes. "The caribbean mates."

* * *

Elizabeth let out a terrified scream as she slipped on the slippery surface near the dock. She hit the ground holding her ankle crying out in pain.

"Augh!" she sighed.

"Ma'am?!" a security gaurd approached her from behind.

"Are you ok?" the second asked. "Should I call 911?"

She smiled but she was obviousely still in pain. "Oh no! Thank you but we women are quite used to our high heels causing trouble."

She tried to stand up but the pain made her stop. The two gaurds realizing this rushed forward to help her up.

"You boys are so sweet." she said running a hand on her clothes to straighten them out.

The two nodded. "You're welcome ma'am. We must get back to-"

"It'd hard to find nice gentlemen these days." she said with a sly smile as took a step closer to them. "I say! I have this friend. Would you boys be interested in grabbing a bite some time this week?"

She was releaved to see Pintel and Ragetti approaching because she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up.

The two men blushed. Obviousely interested but too dutiful to admit so. "We really must-"the other gaurd started.

"Because I think you two are rather-" her voice was interrupted with a bang. The two gaurds crashed to the ground. "charming!" she finished with a smile as if nothing had happened. She stepped forward wrapping one arm around Pintel's neck and the other around Ragetti's. She was happy to register that they were both cleaner...sorta.

"Where's the captain?" she said casually.

"Already aboard the yacht."

"Than there's no time to loose. To the docks!"

* * *

"You can be rather persuasive luv! I was overcome by a strange sense of deja vu as I watched you work your magic on those two poor blokes." Jack smiled. "I almost expected you to give them a kiss before they got smacked in the head." he whispered.

They were alone on deck, the rest of the crew had already passed out in two of the three cabins. The largest cabin ofcourse had been -according to tradition- saved as the "captain's cabin".

Elizabeth giggled. "I still can't believe we're getting away with this."

Jack shook his head. "Control yourself woman! If I didn't know better I'd say it's your first time commandeering a vessel...which is far from true."

She smiled. "Admit it! You've missed it too."

Jack's expression never changed but the twinkle in his eyes told Elizabeth that he was smiling. "Aye luv...I've certainly missed it." he whispered taking a deep breath. Taking in the smell of the salt, the sea and...the freedom. There was only one thing missing. He smiled pulling out his flask and taking a sip of rum.

"It's strange how even rum used to taste better...maybe because we used to drink it out of bottles."

"Maybe." she whispered with a smile as their eyes met. And she knew they were both thinking about the same thing.

Jack laughed. "You're thinking about the island too aye luv?"

"Yes! Yes well...I think you should know that all this time, every time I heard th word rum I thought of you and that day." she laughed.

"It would be hard to think of anything _but_ darlin'."

They were silent for a minute while Jack struggled with the wheel.

"Are you sure you can navigate this thing Jack?"

"Don't-" Jack exclaimed, holding a finger up. "dare say that there is a single vessel in this entire ocean that I can't navigate."

Elizabeth nodded.Jack seemed to be more at ease with the wheel but he was still cursing under his breath. "If every ship were like the Pearl-...why does this have to be so stiff?-...bloody hell! They call this a _yacht_?" he whispered in a barely audible tone.He finally turned to her.

"Although I must admit we're rather lucky this is a sailing yacht and not a motor yacht because as good as I am with anything that floats I don't know much about engines and things of the sort." he informed her. "This is actually a rather good yacht. It's a "cruiser" by the looks of it and about...14 meters or so." he informed her. His eyes were expert at examining any type of boat.

"Oh." she nodded. "Although I must complain about the lack of electricity."

He chuckled. "That went out the window when we decided to disconnect the radio and the radar but you had it easy luv! Atleast there's water and pluming. What are you going to do once we're aboard the Pearl?"

"What? I thought we were just going to get the charts! You never said anything about actually sailing on it."

"Well we are."

"No! Aside from the fact that there no pluming, water, electricity or proper furnishing...no offense Jack but she's rather...old."

He looked outraged. "Old?! Old?! Are you calling my girl _old_? How would you feel if I called you old? Lizzie luv, we've all lived for a long time but none of us are old. Matter of fact the Black Pearl is still the fastest ship in these waters. Even without...an engine." he said the last word with spite.

"But what will I do without my blow dryer and...and my straightning iron? We must find a vessel with modern equipments." she said touching her Victoria Beckham style bob.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh so sorry! I forgot you'd turned from a pirate to a diva! I think I liked the pirate Lizzie better. _She_ was a girl _trapped_ in a world of luxury but wanting more but you're a girl _bathing_ in a world of luxury and wanting nothing to do with your old life."

Elizabeth's lips trembled as she closed the gap between Jack and herself. "Oh but you're wrong Jack because I want my old life back...I just don't know how."

Jack smirked as he lay a hand on the small of her back. "Need any assistance in finding out?" he said huskily.

Elizabeth was outraged at what he was suggesting. "Captain Sparrow! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she pushed him away gently.

His smile didn't fade. " The only thing I'm ashamed of is not succeeding in my intentions. Any who! Tell me Lizzie those 15 husbands of yours...did you love any of them?"

"Well lets see! A few I married because at the time it was socially unacceptable for ladies to be unsupported by a husband, married one of them when I was drunk, a few other of them because of their money and a few of them I was quite fond of but never loved them like I loved Will."

"Harsh luv! Seems like you need this more than I do." he passed her the flask of rum. She sipped and thanked him with a bow of her head.

"You know, atleast you had your crew. I was all on my own."

"True but that world that melted away? I loved it much more than you did. It was quite painful to see all that I stood for being destroyed. The free men and women, the uncharted waters and the freedom."

"I guess we're square."

"It seems we are luv."

They were both quiet for a few minutes.

"You know I've had my share of adventure all these years but none quite measured up to those adventures we had together."

"I would be surprised if they did luv."

"We did have some good times didn't we?!"

"More than _some_ luv."

"The world was just a better place back then."

Jack shook his head. "I think it had better blokes in it."

Elizabeth nodded."I think of those days...of Will and...of you very often." as soon as she spoke the words she felt vulnerable. They were true but she realized that Jack would get the wrong impression.

Jack smirked. "Do you?! And what per say do you think about most?"

Oh no! This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"I think about that day on the island, the day you let Will stab the heart..." she trailed off.

Jack seemed to be amused. He raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And the day I...I...you died."

Jack frowned thoughfully. "Yes I think of that day rather a lot myself."

"Which part? The part where I kissed you or the part where I left you to die on your own ship?" she almost blurted out but stopped herself.

Jack seemed to be reading her mind because he grinned playfully. "Every bit of it." he added.

She said nothing.

"Dearie...I believe I owe you an apology. I'm not going to apologize seeing as I'm a pirate but you should know that I _do_ owe you an apology."

She was genuinely surprised. "You do?"

Jack nodded. "If I'd stabbed the heart before Jones stabbed Willy boy...you wouldn't be in this mess would you?"

"But I owe you an apology as well so if you think about it...we're square."

They both knew what she was talking about. The day she'd said she wasn't sorry.

"But you came after me luv didn't you?"

"And you let Will stab the heart didn't you?"

"Alright I guess we'll call it equel."

"I guess we will."

"I think I'll hit the sack."

"Take the bed luv I won't be doing much sleeping. Been a while since I spent the night with my love." he grinned.

"Huh?"

"The sea luv."

"Oh. Oh yes ofcourse. Good night."

"Sleep tight and don't let the beasties bite."

She headed to the cabin and lay on the bed. Her suitcase was in the corner of the room. Packed with clothes, beauty products and the rest of her belongings. She smiled. It was so strange that so long ago she traveled with nothing but the clothes on her back and now...

She smiled even broader as she took hold of the handle on her suitcase and dragged it out on deck. Jack was looking at her questioningly but he said nothing as she unzipped the suitcase and emptied everything in it in the ocean.

She gave a satisfied nod before turning around and heading for the cabin.

"Lizzie?"

"Aye capt'n?"

"It's sure good to have you back." he grinned.

"It's sure good to be back." she grinned back and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know (nicely!) and tell me if there's anything I can do to make my writings better.**

**Next chapter is where the JE begins so stay tuned.**


	4. Is there something going on between us?

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy! I love your reviews. I had two nice suggestions. First I wanted to point out to Willthegreat that we _will_ be seeing what Jack and his crew and also Elizabeth have been doing all this time. Matter of fact next chapter is called. "What have you been up to?" Does that explain it? I'm so glad someone pointed it out that we should see some of what they've been up to but don't worry I had every intention of doing so. **

**The other thing was that as Isabella Cherone pointed out I really do need a beta for this story seeing as no matter how many times I promise myself that I will...I just don't have time to read over the chappies when I'm done! Anyone interested?**

**R&R people!**

* * *

"We're almost there." Jack exclaimed happily as he pranced around on the yacht.

"Almost where?" Elizabeth asked, rubbing her eyes. She was still sleepy.

"The holy blue waters of heaven with it's soothing waves and it's singing wind."

"Huh?" Elizabeth exclaimed in confusion.

Jack rolled his eyes. "The caribbean luv!"

"Oh. And Isla De Noir?"

"Only half a day away."

"Great!"

Jack took out his compass and looked at it with a smile.

"You still have that thing?" Elizabeth asked with a yawn.

"But of course! Where would Captain Jack Sparrow be without his effects?"

She smirked. "As sad as it may be, I must say...nowhere!"

"Ouch luv! As I've said before, you may kill me but you may never insult me."

"It seems like it's the exact opposite these days."

Jack frowned. A slightly troubled expression on his face. "Yes it does, doesn't it?" he whispered more to himself. "Well that's about to change!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed. "If the world inherited your sense of enthusiasm and denial it would be a much happier place."

Jack smiled. "Why dread life when you can enjoy it?!"

Elizabeth had to smile too "I hear people say 'A soul afraid of dying never learns to live' and I have to stop myself from pointing out that 'A soul immune to dying never enjoys life'."

"It is a sad soul indeed that does not expirience the thrill of fighting to live." he agreed.

"It's strange how you know what I feel. Perhaps it's because we've both been through the same expirience."

"Not only that luv. We've always been peas in a pod! We've always felt the same about certain things."

She nodded. "Freedom."

"And much more."

They stared at the horizon. And Elizabeth was alarmed to register that they both sighed at the exact same time. It terrified her how much they were alike.

Jack grinned. "So luv! As far as I remember you thought the idea of _us_ impossible. Two hundred years later...any change of mind?"

"Decidedly not." she smiled. "Jack, you and I? We've always been too much alike to be together."

He chuckled. "Found another whelp?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I have!" Elizabeth informed him,suddenly thinking of Dex. She fingered the cell phone in her pocket.

Jack smirked. "In love with him are we?"

"I..._like_ him but my heart will always belong to Will. I'll never love another like I loved him."

Jack squinted. "You know what I think the problem is? I think you didn't even love Will...not really. Loving him had become a habit for you...it wasn't a feeling anymore. And now you're affraid of letting yourself fall in love _-really _fall in love- with anyone else because you think... that will be betraying Will."

He took a step closer to her. She faced him bravely "And you know this _how_?"

"Didn't you say -and I quote- 'we've always been too much alike to be together.' " Jack imitated her. "Well we are alike...I know you! If you and I are too alike, you and Will were too different." he said matter-of-factly as he lay a hand on her shoulder.

She raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be too well informed of such matters for a..._pirate._"

He gave her shoulder a small squeez and pulled her closer. "That's what a long time on this planet does to you!"

"Can't argue with that." she agreed. She felt terrified of their closeness but she wouldn't be the one to admit it first.

Jack grinned wickedly. "When you can't argue..." he whispered huskily. "You must give in!" he said as his lips brushed hers lightly. He was playing a game with her! At least that was what she thought. She wasn't going to lose this one. She had a habit of not losing.

"I thought this was over long ago!" she whispered against his lips with a smile. Her heart was beating against her ribcage. It was happening again! They were challenging eachother. They were playing a game neither could win. And it felt surprisingly comforting that some things went on forever.

"Some things never die luv!" he grinned. "Some things always come back."

And he finally crashed his lips against hers. She felt him grinning even as they kissed.

She kissed him back. Partly because of the little game they were playing and also because he tasted of all the things she was missing all this time.

She ran a hand on his neck and on to his face as his hands stroked her back. Both their lips were demanding something from the other. Perhaps it was freedom. Perhaps it was a sense of belonging in a world where no one understood them.

When she finally felt like her lips were swollen and her lungs were out of oxygen she broke away. Jack grinned brighter than ever.

"I _am_ said to be a mighty good kisser luv." he said with a cocky grin."Have I changed your mind about us?"

"Not a chance Jack. Not.a.chance." she smiled.

He jumped up in mock fright."Are you going to kill me? Are there going to be shackles again?"

She laughed. "No shackles!"

"Too bad." he gave her a toothy grin. She punched him lightly on the chest as she smiled.

"Captain Sparrow! Time can change many things but apparently you're not one of those things."

"Quite right you are! We've always had an understanding luv." he smirked. "If only you would stop resistin' me we'd have loads of fun together."

"You mean _you_ will have fun, _I_ will go mad trying to deal with you."

"As I said, if you would just stop resisting me." he said still holding her close.

"The day I stop resisting you will be the day water turns to dust...means never." she said pushing him away gently.

"We'll just wait and see, won't we?"he said.

Just as she was about to answer. Jack spotted something from the corner of his eyes.

"Well I'll be damned! Holy Bacardi rum and kraken bits!"

"What?! What is it Jack?"

He didn't answer. "Full speed ahead and all hands on deck! We're almost there." he barked.

"Jack?" she asked upon seeing the look in his eyes.

"The Pearl." he whispered with more emotion than she'd though possible from him. The look in his eyes, the crack in his voice and his expression made Elizabeth think for the first time that maybe he _did_ know what love meant afterall. Just a different kind of love.

* * *

Jack caressed the wooden railings of the Pearl with affection. The crew stood silent with awe and respect. It was like they all felt the need to give the two of them time.The captain and his ship.

Elizabeth studied him. It was strange that a man could love an object so much. Than again-she had to remind herself- that the Pearl was was much more than that. It was his freedom.

She felt her mobile vibrating in her pocket. She took it out. The word "Dex" was flashing on the screen.

"Screw it." she cursed. She turned around with one fast motion and threw the device as far out in the ocean as her arm would allow her. Well! This felt even better than when she emptied her clothes in the water. Having a cell phone always felt like such a burden.

"What are you doing luv?"

"I just got rid of the very last bit of my very tiring life. What are you doing?"

"I just got the most important part of my very exciting life back."

She nodded. "Looks like life is finally looking up!"

"Seems like it is luv." he turned towards the crew. "What are you looking at you worthless, dirty, scabrous dogs? Bring all the stock from the yacht to the Pearl. Weigh anchor and hoist the sails or has a few years off the job erased your memory? Forgotten how to work have you? Now's a good time to start remembering! Get to work!"

The whole crew started running around to carry out his orders.Elizabeth found it quite amusing when she watched dozens of modern looking men running around a 17th century ship. As scruffy and tough as they all looked their look was still 21st century. Some of them were wearing jeans and leather jackets for god's sake.

They were still in the huge cave close to Isla De Noir and Jack couldn't wait to see that caribbean wind hit the black sails of the Pearl.

"You're lucky she's still ok Jack! If it were any other ship it would be rotting by now."

Jack chuckled. "Well the Pearl isn't any other ship." he informed her as he took a step towards the doors of the captain's cabin. He took hold of the knobs. He tightened his grip around the knobs and pulled on them. He was overcome by the smell of rum, dust and wood as he stepped in his cabin and looked around. Evrything was like he'd left it over ten years ago. Down to the last empty bottle of rum, every rotting map on his desk and his clothes which he'd left on his bed.

"Honey! I'm home!" he exclaimed as he flopped down on his chair, resting his feet on his desk. He found a bottle of rum on the desk, uncorked it with his teeth and took a huge sip. "I knew rum tasted better from the bottle."

"Captain?!"

"Ah! Lizzie luv! Do come in."

She looked around. "This place hasn't changed much! That's rather fortunate."

"I should hope so!" he smirked, leaping to his feet. He shoved the bottle in her hands. "Have a drink! I'll go attend to my...captaining duties."

He left her in the cabin to stomp around the deck and bark orders. She stood for a while just looking at her surrounding and sipping rum before she decided to do some snooping. She examined his clothes, the accessories were gone of course -hanging on his current belt- but she fingered the fabric and took a sniff. It smelt of rum, sweat, the sea and...him. She next moved to his desk which was piled with...stuff! Maps, papers, pens, empty rum bottles and she finally saw the charts.

She fingered it with fascination. The chart was set to show what she dreaded the most, it showed Aqua La Vida. She frowned and turned them to show something else. Anything else. She turned them until words formed. "If she is sunrise he is sundown." She sighed. As Jack would've said that was just "madeningly unhelpful".

"We're on our way I-oh! I see you found our little friend." he grinned.

She smiled. "Yeah! Sorry, I fiddled around with it a bit. It was still showing..."

"Aye. I know." he smirked. "We're underway. Just thought you should know."

She nodded.

He walked over to the bed and lifted his old tattered shirt. "I s'ppose I should do some changin'."

Elizabeth laughed. "Jack need I remind you again and again what century we're in?"

"Miss Swann-although I guess it's not miss Swann anymore but I quite like it- need I remind you again and again that I'm Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Well if you must." she sighed.

He took off his black over sized shirt. Elizabeth busied her eyes looking at her fingers. Even that little glimpse of Jack's tanned and slightly toned back made her uncomfortable and tingly so she didn't want to see his chest -or anything else for that matter- that would make her stomach lurch.

Jack sighed and shook his shoulders. He had his vest and shirt on.She looked up and found that Jack was looking more like his usual self. He tied on his red bandana and placed his hat on his head very carefully. He lifted his trousers up but found a huge whole in the bottom.

"Well I guess not." he grinned. "I like this one just fine." he motioned to the ones he was wearing. They were navy blue, flimsy and had dirt on them...just how he liked them.

Elizabeth took Jack's coat from the chair and placed it on his shoulders. "You look the part Jack."

" I _am _the part Lizzie." he said matter-of-factly with a wave of his hands.He took the charts from the desk and made his way on deck.

He took a barrel and placed it in front of the stool he was sitting on and spread the charts on it.

"Let's see!" he looked at the charts. Right above a small island was written "If she is sunrise he is sundown."

"Well that's just too much like poetry! Where are those hallucinations when I need 'em?" he turned the pieces for a bit longer before hitting the jackpot. He spotted the island he was looking for -"Isla del desconocido"- and grinned. He read the instruction. "Deception is the key to the unkown."

"Well this is even worse than "up is down."!" he mumbled.

"We have a headin'!" he barked. "Southeast! Snap to!"

"We have a headin' but there seems to be a catch." he said to himself as he stared at the instruction again. What did it mean? Was it the way to open the chest?

"Jack? What's got you all...frustrated?" Elizabeth asked but before he could answer the monkey came jumping down the rigging and snatched Jack's hat.

"Bugger! This thing is still here? All these years?" Jack cursed. "Extra booty for whoever gets my hat back!" he announced and turned back to the charts.

"So what is it Jack?"

"Take a look for yourself dolly belle!" he said, pushing the charts in front of her.She examined them closely. "I don't get it! If the charts are showing the exact location of the island what is the instruction for?"

"I suspect it's a hint to how the chest is opened luv."

"Uhum. Let me see! Doesn't "Isla del desconocido" mean island of the unknown?" she asked. Jack nodded. "So if the key to the unknown is deception that means the key to the island -and therefor the chest- is deception. I just don't get the deception part."

Jack frowned thoughtfully and grinned. "You don't get deception? I thought that was a game we were both rather good at."

"We're good at games in general Jack but when it comes to deeper meaning we're lost."

He shook his head and snatched the charts from her. "That's only because you won't give us the chance luv." he teased.

She sat on the barrel in front of him. "Oh really? You feel you deserve the chance?"

He smirked and tipped his head forward. "I feel _we_ deserve the chance. Admit it Elizabeth, you and I? There's something _special_ between us...the chemistrey and all the other stuff too!" he teased with a grin.

Catching the humor in his voice Elizabeth smiled and bent forward. "Oh is there?"

Jack shielded his grin with a seriouse frown. "Yes I think there is." he said seriousely.

"Than why don't I see it?"

"That makes me concerened luv because a blind man could see the little episodes going down between us."

Elizabeth pretended to be surprised. "Is that so?" she asked with a frown.

"If you don't believe me..." he smirked, tipping his head closer. "I'll have to make you see it for yourself."

Suddenly Jack's hat fell from the air, dropping between them and causing them to snap their heads away from eachother. He picked it up and placed it on his head. "Bloody undead monkey!" he whispered. "What was the topic of conversation luv?"

"I believe we were talking about deception."

"Right! The charts! Seems like until we can figure out the "deeper meaning" to the word we can't open the chest."

"Seems so Captain Sparrow! Seems like this time...the game alone won't be enough!" she said, getting up from the barrel.

He smirked and decided to play along. "There would be deeper meaning...if only you'd given us the chance!"

With that he walked away before she had a chance to walk away first.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Be honest though! Stay tuned for more adventure, romance, drama and...deception. **

**Can I tell ye a secret? I love reviews!**


	5. What have you been up to?

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the lovely reviews.**

**Isabella Cherone...you are so close to knowing the whole "deception thing"!! I'll give you a hint...it's not "rules" but it's a type of rule. It's ONE of the rules. It applies in most relationships.**

**tinydancer69 I'm sorry if I was confusing. But it was neccessary! Let me give u a summary...the chart is telling them that the key to opening the chest has something to do with 'deception' but they can't figure out what that really means.**

**This chapter continues being a bit confusing (especially the part where they start talking about the past) so read carefully but things start clearing up from the next chapter.**

**luckyloser07 I'm glad u like the this fic. I really like Will so I tend to do him justice and she'll love him even through the end. But there'll be JEness too.**

**Rest of u! Thanks for the reviews. Now R&R**

* * *

Elizabeth put the empty bottle back on the wooden table. "Hah! Told you I could drink the whole bottle in one breath without choking _or_ burping."

"But I bet you can't drink three bottles of rum and _then_ drink three bottles of milk without throwing up."

"Bring it on!"

They'd just spotted a cruise ship and were waiting in the distance for it to pass. All of the lanterns were blown out and The Black Pearl was hidden well against the black color of the night.

Meanwhile both the captain and the lady were entertaining them selves with wagering, drinking and talking.

"I'll go bring the milk than!"

Just then the Pearl's first mate showed up with a dutiful frown upon his face.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! Both of you." he scolded them.

They laughed drunkenly.

"Bu' Mr.Gibbs I din' do anything this time...I swear!" he slurred with a seriouse expression, placing a hand on his heart. "It was all 'er fault."

"My fault?!" she shreiked and hit him over the head.

"Ouch! Tha' hurt."

"Sheep shit and all that other stuff too! Instead of gettin' darn wasted you should figure what ever it is the charts are trying to tell you."

They considered him for a moment.

Jack leaned towards her , using his hands to sheild his mouth from Gibbs as though sharing a secret with her. "As much as if pains me to say this...I think he's right."

"I think he is."

Jack seemed to resume his captain persona. "Mr.Gibbs?! Bring us some water and make sure no one disturbs us."

Gibbs saluted him. "Aye, aye captain!"

"Now! Let's see." he spread the charts in front of him once again and started turning them. He was surprised to find a moon and a sun forming on the opposite sides of the charts. Once again he saw the familiar words he'd seen before. Above the sun was written "She is sunrise." and under the moon was written "He is sundown.". He shook his head and turned the charts again until it showed Isla del desconocido.

"Deception...deception! What does that bloody mean? I was always rather good at decieving people but I didn' expect anyone to want to deceive me, ye know? Because why would anyone want to do such a thing?" he rambled on in a drunk manner.

"Even if we find out what it means...it can't be an object so how can it help us open the chest?"

"I believe as with most things regarding our old mystical era...the means to opening the chest are completely and utterly immaterial."

"No key Jack?" she asked teasingly.

"As strange as it may be, for if there's no key what's to open the chest eh? But no darlin', I don't think there's a key this time round. "

"That makes it _that _much harder."

"Aye, that it does."

They both stared at the charts for a long while. Frustrated that an answer wasn't emerging like it usually did.

Finally Jack rolled up the charts and stowed them away.

"What are you doing?! We should work on the charts!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Luv," he began like a school teacher lecturing a dumb student. "I don't care about what Gibbs says, the fact is that when an answer doesn't present itself you don't go chasing after it like a man desperate for some lovin', you let it come to you. You let the answer flow around in the air until it's lonely and then...it just comes to your brilliant mind. That's how it always works for me."

"Are you talking about the answer or are you talking about ladies?"

"Both as a matter of fact. "Hard to get" is a game that proves affective in many cases." he informed her as he took a sip of rum. Suddenly his face brightened with an idea.

"What say you to a drinking game?"

"What kind of drinking game?!"

"Well I was jus' wondering about what you've been up to these past couple of hundred years and I though it unfair to just demand to know so I propose, we drink and drink! First to throw his...or her insides up is first to share a story. In exchange the other party shares a story too. Deal?!"

"Deal! But I must warn you that I've become an able drinker through the ages."

He grinned. "No doubt! But being that I was an able drinker to begin with I still have a head start on you."

"We'll see!" she said taking a huge sip of rum.

"We will." he agreed with a smirk, taking a larger sip than her.

After five minutes of drinking Jack spoke again. "How are you doing?" he said. He was careful to speak clearer than usual.

"I'm doing great. You?" she answered sounding equaly sober.

"Never better."

There was more silenece as they each finished their own bottle and uncorked another. The second bottle too was finished without another word. At which point Elizabeth started to feel very drunk indeed. Two bottles of rum in half an hour and an empty stomach...must be some sort of record. Still she refused to let herself feel sick. She just sipped some of the water Gibbs had left on the table.

"Oi! Luv you're not supposed to drink a thing bu' rum."

She grinned drunkenly. "You said nothing about that."

"Pirate!" Jack grinned.

"As you've said many times before." she snorted as he leaned forward to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes. She felt a rumbling sensation in her belly though she wasn't sure if it was because of the encounter or the alcohol.

"You can never state the truth too many times lass." he grinned as he tucked the hair behind her ear distractedly.

"And here I was thinking that stating the obviouse was useless. Sometimes you're too much for me Captain Jack Sparrow!" she struggled to get the words out as the tingling sensation in her stomach grew stronger.

"Now! Lizzie, Lizzie! I thought you like our games. Lay back and enjoy it, remember that a soul affraid of losing never learns to play."

She grinned trying to silence the sensation in her stomach with another swig of rum. She leaned close to him. "A soul immune to losing never enjoys the game."

He cuckled. She could feel his breath against her lips. She could smell the rum too. The smell of alcohol in his breath some how made her feel a bit sick.

"Well said!" he mumbled huskily. She struggled to chuckle but failed horribly due to the sick feeling that was growing in her belly.

"Lizzie?" he called after her as she rushed to lean over the railing and throw up all the rum she'd consumed. Realizing that she'd finally buckled he grinned and poured her some water. Sitting back she wiped her mouth and drank the water he offered her with a mumbled "thank you".

"I'm waiting luv. Tell me a story." he said still smirking.

"You're ruthless!" she mumbled weakly but managed a smile.

"Pretty much. Now tell me."

"Ok! I'll tell you about the time I was in the second world war-"

"_What?!!_ You were in the war? Oh of course! What am I thinking? There's a war and Elizabeth bloody Swann's not there leading the battle? Not likely! Strange we didn't meet though." he grinned.

"You were in the war too?! How did you-"

"Tsk. Tsk. It's your turn to talk, not mine."

"Very well. As I was saying...the year was 1940 when I joined the Royal Navy under a false name. Women weren't allowed to take an active role in the war until 1941 and even then they weren't more than telegraphists, nurses and occassionaly pilots so I took upon myself to use my power of immortality to protect the merchant ships crossing the Atlantic from the German battleships-"

"Oh dear god! You protected merchant ships?! Didn't I teach you anything? Think of it! The pirate king herself aiding merchant ships instead of raiding them."

"I saw it my duty to help my country so I made everyone believe I was a man which was very difficult-"

"But at least you had expirience." he grinned.

"Our job was partly escorting unarmed ships with valuable cargo and partly protecting the English Channel against German invasion but I was part of the land army for a while as well. Harsh times really! I was aboard the HMS Royal Oak, a revenge class battle ship, when there was a submarine attack in the middle of the night and the ship started sinking. Fortunately there was a smaller vessel called Daisy2 attached to the Royal Oak and the commander of Daisy2 managed to cut it free before the Royal Oak sank. Many of the men were saved by Daisy2. But I'll never forget the hundreds of men wearing barely more than their nightclothes as they swam through the surface covered with fuel oil." she paused, looking lost in her own world as the memories came rushing back. "The oil made swimming in the chilling water that much harder. I watched so many men drown in the thick substance...I felt the sensation of my lungs filling with oil and then emptying again. I felt death that night without dying."

She looked rather shaken. She didn't even look at Jack, she just stared at the table, lost in her own thoughts.

The way she talked actually got Jack feeling for another human being besides himself.He lay a hand on her shoulder but he didn't pity her. He didn't say he was sorry for her because he wasn't, because a strong woman like her didn't need anyone's pitty. Because all he felt for her was awe, respect and compassion but he would never pity her.

"Elizabeth, I'm-you're very brave." he smiled genuinely.

"Thank you." she smiled back. "It means a lot coming from the man who looked the kraken in the face."

"Ah! But the women who left her friend to the beastie and had to live with the guilt was just as brave." he grinned teasingly but he actually meant it too.

She chuckled. "I believe it's your turn to entertain me."

"Well your form of entertainment was rather grim and sadning but I intend to carry it on in a lighter note."

"Do tell."

"Have you ever met Poseidon?"

Elizabeth shook her head "no" with wide eyes. "And you have? He's real?"

"As real as Calypso! Well I had this _thing_ with his daughter Rhode-"

"You _what?!_"

"Well ye see, after getting me ship and crew back and marooning Barbossa we arrived at Aqua De Vida aye? So as we got there I found a beautiful woman...a beautiful _human_ woman might I add, all alone on the island. So being the quite charming man that I am ...certain things happened between us that are quite shameful to mention. Later I found that she was Rhode daughter of Poseidon who'd turned herself into a human so she can...perform acts of seduction on yours sincerely."

Elizabeth was smiling with amusement. "I gather Poseidon wasn't too happy?!"

"No! Not at all! After he appeared on the deck of the Pearl to inform me of what had actually happened and who that woman was I mentioned that he should consider it a blessing that his daughter had such great taste and that it was an honor to have such interactions with Captain Jack Sparrow...not every young lady is so lucky."

"I'm only to assume his sense of humor was none existant?!"

"Aye! So he wanted to kill me but... of course he couldn't. Then he wanted to take me as slave and hand me over to Hades in the underworld." he shivered at the thought. "But he couldn't take an immortal man away from earth either. He then decided to destroy the Pearl with one of those storms of his. Quite nasty he was."

Elizabeth gasped. "What did you do?! How did you stop him?"

"Only what I do best!"

"You ran?!"

"No!"

"You confused him with talking like you usually do and _then_ you ran?!"

"No! I bargained. Cut meself a deal."

"What deal?"

"Ever heard of Aphrodite?!"

"Goddess of love, lust and beauty?"

"Aye! She was rissen from the sea and I found it interesting to note that she holds dear Myrtle, dove, _sparrow _and _swan_. Just thought you should know." he said, putting a teasing emphasize on the two last birds. But she chose to ignore that. "Well she had put a spell on Poseidon so he'd fall in love with her. But he couldn't persue her because she was Hephaestus' wife who was the god of smithing...a rather jealous blacksmith god who would humiliate any other god who lay a hand on his wife. Though Hephaestus had no power on humans so Poseidon was looking for a man who could charm Aphrodite into lifting the spell she'd cast on him."

"Poseidon wanted you to charm Aphrodite and get her to lift the love spell she'd placed on him?"

"Aye! So I found Aphrodite -though it be better to say she found me- and used my tested tactics on her. And in the blink of an eye she was telling me how charming and passionate I was. As we were about to go our seperate ways I asked her for a parting gift and she agreed to lift the spell from Poseidon. In return Poseidon promised never to harm me and always to be my protector on my voyages on sea."

"Wow! That's hard to believe."

"It's all true luv. You can ask Gibbs if ye want."

She chuckled. "He would confirm it if you said you'd dived into a valcano."

"Believe what you want but the truth is that I _did_ have steamy encounter with two beautiful godesses! You jealous?"

She grinned. "Not a chance."

She watched the sun brightening the horizon slowly.  
"Seems like you've had a rather exciting 200 years." she whispered.

"Not like you yourself have had peace and quiet luv."

She lay a hand under her chin as he yawned. "Sleep sounds good?" he asked.

"Extremely! And what of our sleeping arrangements? I'm not sleeping with the crew!"

"I know you're not! They would've bragged to me about it if you were."

The comment earned him a hard smack on the head.

"Ow! Your sense of humor is worse than Poseidon's! At least he laughed when I told 'im his beard looked better than Davy Jones'." he said rather seriousely."And as far as the 'sleeping arrangements' go. You and I'll share the hammock and the bed in me cabin."

"Who'll take the bed tonight?! Ladies first?"

"No! We'll toss a coin."

He took out a coin from his pocket and tossed it in the air, caught it and smacked it on the back of his other hand.

"You call ." he offered.

"Heads!"

He took his hand off the coin. "Tails!"

"Damn!"

"May I escort you to my cabin young missy?" he smirked as he extended his arm.

She ignored his teasing tone. "Most certainly." she said, taking his arm as they walked to the cabin.

She took her coat off and flopped down on the hammock. It was uncomfortable, it hurt her back and she hadn't slept on one since she was travelling on a merchant ship with her son right after Will's death. She shifted uncomfortably trying to find the best position.

Jack looked over at her from the bed. He sighed.

"Luv, get up! You can have the bed tonight." he got up from the bed. He hated himself for being so nice but he couldn't let her toss from side to side the whole night without getting a wink of sleep.

"No, I'm fine. It's not like I haven't slept in worse places before!"

"Not recently, you haven't! Get up. Captain's orders."

She sprang to her feet reluctantly but in the bottom of her heart she thanked Jack silently.She lay down on the bed as Jack took the hammock.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Jack replied before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Like it?! So far so good? Let me know but be kind. BTW sorry for all the talk of the past but it's both important to the characters and it also sets the base for another fic I'm going to do that's associated with this one.**

**All the historical and mythalogical facts are true (lol! I'm a mythology buff) except for the part about Poseidon being in love with Aphrodite and using Jack to lift the curse.**

**Next update comes depending on the reviews!**


	6. What's he doing here?

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. Enjoy. **

**Sorry if the mythology was congusing for some. I understand that if you haven't read any mythology it might have been hard follow. But the confuzzling stuff ends...from this chapter things start clearing up.**

**About Liz's son...you'll hear about him in later chapters. Not yet though.**

* * *

Jack woke up startled by the noise he heard. He bolted straight but in his haste the hammock rocked furiousely and he crashed to the ground.

"Damn me for being such a gentleman and offerin' the bloody wench me bed!" he cursed himself under his breath.

He found that the bed was empty, Elizabeth was bent over his desk working on something(the charts no doubt) and the banging sound from out side that had woken him still continued.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Elizabeth looked up at him from the desk.

" 'Mornin' luv! Waz that sound?" Jack asked rubbing his head.

"Nothing just the crew running around and ready to set sail again."

"Right! How long 'ave you been awake?"

"Not long."

Jack nodded as he put on his boots and headed out on deck.

"On deck all hands! I want full canves and I _demand _speed. No time to lose! " he barked in his captain voice as he walked across the deck. He headed below deck and snatched two green apples from the stash before heading back to his cabin.

He tossed one of the apples to Elizabeth who caught it without even raising her head from the charts. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. Gotten anywhere with the charts?"

"No! So far I've found a way to go to the underworld, a way to Isla de amor and the fastest route to the North Pole but no hint as to what 'deception' means!!"

"Like I said luv! Lay back and let it come to you."

She got up from the chair and walked in front of the desk. "Not everyone can be layed back like you!" she said with a small frown as she rolled the apple around in her hand.

"You can try..." he grinned as he took a bite from his apple and threw it aside. "Reminds me too much of Hector." he explained with a grin as he walked closer to her.

She smiled weakly as she put the fruit on the desk behind her. She sighed. "Jack...what if..."

"What if what Lizzie?!" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"What if we can't?! What if we never figure it out? What if-"

"Oh damn all the _what if_s and _maybe_s! Elizabeth! Stop thinking and start living in the moment. You were doing so great when I last left you. What happened to the selfish you? The 'you' who led the pirates in the battle? I only see small glimpses of that person these days?! What happened?!"

"Time happened Jack! I've been away for too long. I've forgotten what it feels like."

Jack grinned mischeviousely. "You mean you've forgotten what it tastes like?! Why not make you remember?!" he teased as he brushed his finger on her lips lightly.

Elizabeth felt the urge to slap him but she felt tired. Too tired and confused to do anything but wait to see what happens.

Jack was happy to sense her surrender, he grinned and ran a hand along her jaw line. He bent forward but the little angel on his right shoulder wouldn't let him kiss her.

"_Captain Sparrow! You shouldn't take advantage of a confused, upset young lady!"_ the voice scolded him.

_"Mate! Don't lose the oppertune moment! Kiss her now or forever wish you did."_ the little devil with the pitchfork ordered him.

The moment of hesitation caused Elizabeth -who'd closed her eyes- to open her eyes slightly. She regained her composure and nodded. "Thanks Jack!" she smiled at him.

"Captain! A ship's near! No colors." someone yelled from outside.

She rushed out of the cabin leaving Jack to mentally beat himself up. "Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" he cursed.

_" It's what you get for being slow mate! I told you you should go for it."_ the little devil Jack Sparrow said.

_"You did the right thing."_ the angel Jack said.

"I hate you?! Did you know that you little winged pest? I've always hated you and I will always hate you." he said in his mind as he walked to the door.

"_And yet you can never get rid of me."_ the angel said.

"Unfortunately." both Jack and devil Jack said.

On deck Jack took out his telescope and looked at the ship in the distance. "Oh _bloody _hell!"

"What? What is it Jack?!" Elizabeth rushed towards him laying a hand on his shoulder.

Jack folded the telescope. "It's the Flying Dutchman."

Everyone stood with wide eyes.

"And she's coming towards us." Jack added.

* * *

Elizabeth lowered the round black hat she was wearing so it covered her face even more. She waited. She waited for that bloody ship to come closer so she could see who'd killed him. So she could lay eyes on the bastard who'd took Will away from her. Jack didn't say anything...he didn't try to comfort her. He seemed to know how she felt and he just let her be by herself.

They both stood at the railing as they watched the ship with white sails get closer to them.

"Seems like who ever it is 'is been doing 'is job right." Jack commented.

"Uhum. The sails are white...looks nothing like a ghost ship." Elizabeth agreed.

The two ships moved towards eachother until they were at canon range. They then dropped anchor.

Jack watched the crew of the dutchman with curiosity. He couldn't spot their captain.

"Capt'n? Orders?!" Gibbs asked him.

"Tell them I need a word wiff their captain."

Gibbs nodded. "Captain Sparrow commands to talk to yer captain ye sea dogs! Whoever he may be." Gibbs shouted to them.

Some how from the moment that bloody monkey swinged to the Dutchman as it shrieked, from the moment Jack heard a holow laugh coming from the Dutchman and from the moment he heard the clicking of boots against wood Jack knew who he was about to lay eyes on.

"Oh bugger!" he exclaimed as the sound of the boots got closer. He steadied himself as he lay a protective hand on Elizabeth's shoulder who still had most of her face hidden beneath the hat.

"Jack what is it?!"

Jack didn't have to answer because his answer made his way across the crowd gathered on the deck of the Flying Dutchman and grinned at them as Jack the monkey bounced on his shoulder.

"Jack! Jack!" the captain of the Flying Dutchman laughed as he bit into an apple.

"Hector! It's been too long." Jack said cheerfully but his face showed nothing but horror.

"Last time was on the Pearl remember?! You marooned me on that blasted beach with naught but a pistol an an apple?"

Jack laughed nervousely. "No I didn't!"

Barbossa glared at him as he used his power to appear on the deck of the Pearl. Jack had gotten used to the captains of the Dutchman doing that so he wasn't really surprised.

"Ok! Maybe I did...but we're all perfectly peachy...or should I say _appley_ in your case! You're alive, I'm alive and Jack's alive!" Jack said motioning to the monkey.

" 'Tis true! But doesn't make me want revenge any less."

"Well you know better than to try and take the Pearl down. Poseidon's promised to protect it if you haven't heard the stories."

Barbossa grinned as he took another bite of his apple. "Wasn't talkin' about the ship Jack and none of you can die here, all of the faces here are familiar except... I see you got yourself a fine...girl here!" Barbossa turned towards Elizabeth who still had her face hidden beneath the hat and plunged his sword into Elizabeth's stomach in one fast motion.

Everyone gasped in surprise as Elizabeth took hold of the sword's handle. She hated it every time she expirienced death without dying...the pain was almost unbareable.

She pulled the sword out of her flesh as she lifted her hat, revealing her face.

"Mrs. Turner?!" Barbossa whispered in shock as Jack snickered.

"No! Not anymore. Not since you killed my husband." she retorted as she glanced at the bloody sword. The sword that had been built and owned by Will. The sword he'd built for Norrington and then came to own himself. "I wonder...after killing me, what is it you plan on doing next?" she asked.

Jack grinned and wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. "Hector my friend! We're all nigh untouchable here. Scram mate because if I want to...I can find your blasted heart and stab it and chop it!"

"But you wouldn't...because you hate nothing more than the duties that taking my place brings!"

"Aye! Maybe I wouldn't. But there's a very upset young lady here who doesn't give a bloody damn about having to do the job...she just wants to kill the man who killed her husband." Jack snapped. He was Will's friend afterall and he was Elizabeth's _friend_ too. He cared...he hated that he did but he cared. He hated Barbossa for what he'd done.

Elizabeth nodded, confirming Jack's words.

Barbossa chuckled. "I've hid that bloody red pump of mine somewhere no one can find."

"We have an eternity to try and find it." Jack informed him.

"Surprised you even had a heart to put in the chest." Elizabeth whispered under her breath.

"Lizzie! I've had a stroke of utter brilliance."

"Don't you always?"

"Maybe ol' Barbs here can help us on our little...quest."

"What quest be that Jack? You seem to always be on a quest." Barbossa asked with a smirk.

Elizabeth ignored Barbossa. "You expect me to ask help from the man who is the reason for all my suffering?!"

"I expect you to put aside your personal feelings in aid of the bigger picture..."

"The bigger picture being killing him?"

"Noooo!" he said in a cautiouse tone. "The bigger picture being finding the espejo inverso!"

Barbossa interrupted at this point. "You want to be mortal do ye?"

"It's crossed our minds." Jack grinned.

"I can't say it hasn't crossed mine...I'm doomed but yer not! I'll help ye."

Jack looked alarmed that he'd offered to help without any persuading on his part. "What?! Why would ye do that? I haven't even convinced you yet."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "I'll take the Pearl after yer dead and...I also miss our adventures." he grinned toothily.

"Ah! Seems like everyone's missed Captain Jack Sparrow's adventures these past years. Not tha' I blame you two. I'm an interesting bloke." he looked back and forth between Barbossa and Elizabeth who was clutching her wound in pain.

"All right! Both of you. In my cabin. Talk. Now." Jack ordered. Barbossa rolled his eyes and helped Elizabeth walk to Jack's cabin. Jack sat on his chair, resting his feet on the table.

Barbossa took the bed, laying down on it as if he still owned it. And Elizabeth sat on the corner of the desk pressing a wet cloth against the cut.

"Well there hasn't been a reunion like this since the last brethren court! Remember tha'?!" Jack chuckled as he sipped some rum.

"Clear as day." Barbossa answered.

"Frightful as a nightmare." Elizabeth spat.

"Of course there was a court after that. Neither of you showed up..." Jack smiled.

"I saw no point in it." Barbossa informed them.

"I did show up!" Elizabeth protested. "Didn't see you there."

"Must've missed eachother. I just poped me head in and left." Jack confessed. "I just realized...Lizzie! You're still our king. After this is over we can call another court! Won't that be fun...I'm sure the pirate lords have passed on the legacy so-"

"I don't think so Jack." Elizabeth shook her head.

"The lass is right. The golden days are gone Jack...nothin' we can do abou' that. Just accept it."

Jack snorted. "I refuse to stop being a pirate! You two are just bitter...and no fun. Let's just get down to business."

"First of all! You'll probably want to kill us right after we're mortal so we part ways once we find the mirror. We won't reverse our state while we're close to you."Elizabeth said.

"That's fair." Barbossa agreed.

"Me crew and I aren't even sure we want to be mortal again." Jack confessed.

This one was new on Elizabeth. "Than why are you helping me?"

"For the sake of the adventure." he grinned.

"That's fair too." Barbossa said who was helping them for the same reason. "So what can I do for you that you can't do yourself?"

"You can make sure we see no more ships in our path and..." Elizabeth trailed off. "There's the matter of deception."

As if on que Jack spread the charts on his desk. Barbossa came over to observe.

* * *

Half an hour later Barbossa finally rose to leave.

"I'll keep the bloody ships away from yer Pearl...and I'll think abou' how we can open the chest." Barbossa said as he went back to the Flying Dutchman. Even the supposedly brilliant captain hadn't found the answer to the riddle.

"Captain Barbossa! Let it be said that I still hate you for what you did to Will..." Elizabeth said right before he left.

He laughed. "Why? I'm not the only one who's to be blamed. Jack marooned me on the island where I found the chest. Why not hate him?" he said with another laugh, he was gone.

Jack felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest, he'd never considered this fact before. Elizabeth too was shocked at the revelation.

"Oh bloody heaven! I killed me best mate...without knowing it." he flopped on the bed and took a sip of rum. His eyes were still wide. "If I hadn't marooned the bastard on tha' beach he'd have never done the whole chopy-chopy thing."

"Don't blame yourself Jack...I did that for so long before I realized it was no use...it was in the hands of fate!"

Jack nodded with a sad grin. "Well there you go. I killed your dear William...I'm the reason for all your sufferin' and if I was keen on getting the mirror before now I'm bloody certain I'll get it for you."

She couldn't help it. Her heart just melted at the sight of the new determination that swept over his face. She sat beside him on the bed, rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her hands around him, hugging him tightly. "It's not your fault."

"Well! As a friend once told me...best not wollow in our grief. But Elizabeth...I swear, if I could do anything..."

"I know."

_"Fan-bloody-tastic mate! You were many things...never a eunuch or a pansy. Now you've gone all mushy!" _the little devil chirped.

"That's true." Jack thought.

_"I think you're sweet." _the angel said.

"Shut up." Jack commanded.

Elizabeth tried to stand but the pain stopped her from moving."Ow!"

"Oh! My apologies miss Swann...I'll get you bandaged up right this second." he said as he got up. He took out bandages and a bottle of rum from his desk drawer and knelt in front of her. He observed her shirt which was stained with blood and had a few buttons starting from her neck and ending right under her chest.

"Now that's going to be a bit of a problem." he mumbled to himself. "Luv are you wearing a bra?!"

"What?" she shrieked in surprise.

"I regret saying that your wound is nigh unaccessable unless I unbotten your shirt...erm, blouse!" Jack said and started undoing her shirt before she could protest that she could treat her own wound.

"Oh thank god! You _are _wearing a bra...it would be unfortunate if you weren't. Only for you though!" he grinned as he dabbed some rum on the cut. She flinched at the sting but didn't pull away. Though she couldn't help but shudder as his fingers brushed her flesh in the process.

"There! All done. Now take off that shirt."

"Huh?!"

"I'll give you the one I was wearing before we came aboard the Pearl...this one's bathed in blood."

"Oh!" she nodded and took the shirt off. He had to look away because he wasn't sure he could handle seeing her in so little clothing. He threw her the black shirt he'd been wearing.

"So you want to stay immortal?" she asked as she buttoned the shirt.

"I'm not sure...I'm not sure I've had enough wild adventures yet." he said. "Although even if I use the mirror I can always drink from the fountain again."

She nodded. "But is it worth going to Aqua De Vida again?!"

He chuckled. "We all took some extra water from the fountain. No need to go to that blasted place again."

"I did too...for my son. I was pregnant with him when I found the fountain and I thought I should take some for him. I still have it." she smiled sadly.

Jack wanted to ask about what had happened. What had happened to her son? Why hadn't he drank from the water? Why had he died?

He felt that she didn't want to talk about it so he left it alone...for now.

"So we can all go back if we ever regret it eh?! We can drink the water again."

"If I ever find a reason to live, I'll drink the water again." she smirked.

"I'm sure we can find you a reason to live."

_"It seems you've already found your reason to live."_

"Oh can you please shut it?!" he commanded the voice in his head.

"Land hooooo!" they heard Marty's voice shout.

"How can it be?! We've only been travelling for two or three days!"

"You're forgetting which ship you're on luv."

Jack grabbed his sword and pistol and strapped them on. Elizabeth took Will's sword which Barbossa -of course- had let her keep.

"Shall we?" he teased.

"We shall."

"_Isla del desconocido here we come!" _the two voices said together.

* * *

**Love?Hate? Mixed emotions? Let me know kindly.R&R**

**I love your reviews, I love your suggestions so please keep them coming because they make me write faster and I'll use your suggestions too.**


	7. What did we do last night?

**A/N: Ok! Is there something called updating too fast?! But I really had wanted to get this part of the story out so I can drown myself in the plot again. **

**As you may have noticed I tend to have spelling/grammer mistakes. All as a result of lacking a beta and the patience to edit the chapters myself. But I've decided to update slower and take my time and edit the chapter from now on.**

**So forgive the mistaked in this chapter and the previouse ones (which I'll also edit once I get the chance) but will be better if not perfect from now on.**

**Since I love to answer to your reviews completely and get some advice from you guys I created a forum called "Tortuga Tavern" here's the link: from chapter6 on I'm answering reviews and discussing the story and wanting all your suggestions. Head over there...**

**Sorry for the long A/N! Thanks to those who bothered to read it. Now R&R...please?!**

* * *

"Hmmm. This feels rather familiar. Although..."

"The company is better and the scenery has improved?"

"That too but I actually wanted to say that this island is mighty larger than the other one." Jack grinned.

"It certainly is." She said taking a sip of rum. She looked over to the fire burning and the waves rolling softly on the sand and couldn't help but agree with him.It was all coming back now...it was all too familiar to her.

"The only thing we're missin' is I believe...a song! Care to teach me a new one?!" he grinned.

"What was wrong with the old one?" she teased.

"Well every occassion needs a different song...let's hear one than." he commanded.

She looked up at the night sky, the stars looking down on them like gaurdian angels and the moon...it was one of those nights where the moon was looking a bit bleak. It had a yellow tinge to it, it was lower in the sky than usual and it certainly looked larger. They'd decided to wait until morning to search for the chest and now the rest of the crew were celebrating on the Pearl.

She scanned her brain for a song.

"Mother, mother ocean I've heard you call. Wanted to sail upon your waters since I was three feet tall. You've seen it all, you've seen it all!" she sang almost in a whisper. Almost like a cry or a desperate plea. Almost like she was singing the story of her life.

"Watched the men who rode you switch from sails to steam, and in your belly you hold the treasures few have ever seen, most of 'em dream, most of 'em dream!" he continued.

She was surprised to hear him continue the next verse. He didn't sing it though. It sounded like he was talking. Like he was stating a fact. He was telling her something. She looked at him in surprise.

"What?! I've been around all these years too! For your information I'm a Jimmy Buffet fan and the song fits my state perfectly." he grinned.

"Yes, I am a pirate,two hundred years too late. The canons don't thunder, there's nothin' to plunder. I'm an over- forty victim of fate. Arriving too late, arriving too late." they both sang together.So they sang and sang together in a drunken slur. Singing a song but also singing about what they felt. About their life.

"Mother, mother ocean, after all these years I've found.My occupational hazard being...my occupassion's just not around. I feel like I've drowned, gonna head uptown." they finished with a clink of their bottles together. Elizabeth sensed a hint of sadness in Jack's voice when they sang the bit about their "occupassion not being around". She rested a head on his shoulder and took hold of his arm. The move made her wound hurt but she didn't care! They were both pirates against the world.

"Jack! You ended up being the last pirate left afterall." she purred in a deep velvety voice.

"No I'm not."

"Well if you count those cowards who still sail the seas and _call _themselves pirates than-"

"I wasn't talking abou' those _modern pirates_. I was talkin' about you and...Hector too." he added.

"Ah yes! Forgot about _him._"

"And yourself luv?"

"No hadn't forgotten about myself ...didn't know if you still counted me as one."

"One what?! Oh pirate! Of course I still count ye as one. Not just a pirate...the king of all pirates."

"King am I? Than why don't you ever do as I command!"

"You're the king of pirates! Don't expect pirates to obey you." he said as he placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head. She finally looked into his brown mischeviouse eyes and smiled.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." she said.

"Ah no, of course not! You can take a girl out of piracy but you can't take piracy out of the girl." he grinned as he tilted his head forward. Their lips were so close that they brushed against eachother softly.

"Yes and I'm not keen of getting rid of that piracy within me either." she smiled against his lips.

"Couldn't if you wanted to luv!" he grinned against her lips. He turned the not so innocent touch of their lips into a kiss. A rather demanding and heated kiss. He lay a hand on her back and pulled her close to him, closing the space between them as the kiss continued. Their bodies pressed against eachother, the heat passed from his body to hers and from hers to his, she didn't even feel the cut in her stomach anymore. He slipped his hands under her shirt and stroked her back, his fingers were barely touching her skin but the tease made a trembling sensation shoot through her body, through every fibre of her being and even her lips.

Her hands and feet were burning hot and yet at the same time they were freezing cold.Her skin was melting against his. She felt safe and yet entirely insecure. She was happy and yet she was so sad she could cry.How could he do this to her? How could he make her feel this way?

In all her bloody long life she hadn't been kissed like this. He was kissing her as if he was robbing her of everything she had and yet giving her much more. He was kissing her as if he was begging for her heart and yet taking it without premission. She had to stop this crazy trembling heated craziness!!

"Jack...stop!" she pleaded softly as she lay a finger on his lips and looked down at the ground. Jack grinned devilishly and pulled her even closer as he kissed her again. He'd pulled her so close that she was now clinging on him. Clinging for life.

Once again she felt that if she didn't stop him she would surely faint. "Jack! Please stop." she pulled away with any will power she had left. Her heart was still beating strong against her chest. She smiled weakly. "As pirate king I command you to stop." she teased with a seriouse note in her voice.

"Never expect a pirate to obey your orders."Jack grinned again. "Not that I'm accusing you of deception luv...even though I am because that's exactly what you're commiting.But seeing as I felt your heart beating against my chest only moments ago I can safely say that you don't mean it."

"I don't care if I mean it or not. You should stop." she said without looking into his eyes.

"Luv! Look at me." he commanded in his captain voice. She did. "Calypso curse me if I were to ever force a lovely young wench such as yourself into anything she didn't want...but you want this Lizzie. Better yet...you need this. You, miss Swann are in desperate need of some professional help. Help here having the meaning of kissing ."

He pulled her close again, so close her breasts were pushing against his chest. "Maybe I do want this...maybe I do need it but...I'm scared." she confessed.

Well that was a new one on Jack! The mighty miss Swann confessing she was scared. And of what?! A little ol' harmless innocent fella like Captain Jack Sparrow! Pshhhht!

_"Told you you shouldn't kiss her Jack!"_ the voice reminded but Jack ignored it.

"Of what luv?!" he asked with his usual rougish grin.

"Of the way you make me feel." she confessed. "I feel like I'm cheating on Will."

Jack understood completely. "Ah! So such feelings didn't come to you with the 15 whelps you married because you in fact didn't have much feelings for them hence you didn't feel like you were betraying your ol' dearly beloved but the minute you start feeling something that may surpass the feelings you had for William you feel guilty, correct?!"

She nodded. "Yup that's about it."

"Maybe you even feel guilty because...you've been having these feelings for a certain pirate captain even when Will was alive?" he asked knowingly as his lips brushed hers...yet again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she insisted stubbornly as she lifted her chin high.

"Oh I think you do." he said with a slight crack in his voice as he pulled her on top of him. Sinking on the ground and dragging her with him.

Ok! Maybe she did know what he was talking about but she didn't have to admit it out loud. They both knew. And he knew that she knew that he knew and she knew that he knew that she knew that he knew and he knew...oh screw it! Let's just say they both knew.

She needed to slake her lust. Period. After that she would get the chest...get her mortality back and be off on her merry way. With her lust slaked she would marry the man she loved...Dex. She might not have loved him as much as Will but she still loved Dex. She would marry Dex and never think of Jack again and...why did this all seem so damn familiar?! Oh right! She'd said all the same things to herself all those years ago when she'd kissed Jack and left him for dead. She'd thought she could slake her lust and leave forever.

This time would be different though...this time would be the last time. Then she would get away from him. He was bad for her. Bad for her health and sanity...he was like a poison.

They were both breathing heavily and before Jack pulled her into another embrace he asked her one single question. "Luv...on this single occassion I must ask you to trust me. Do you?!"

The answer surprised even herself. "Yes...yes I do."

She kept on kissing him...with hunger that surprised even herself.. She kissed his lips, his neck and his chest. She traced every scar and every tattoo and he kissed every accessable inch of her skin. He would have kissed the none accessable parts of her flesh too but they both fell asleep before things went there.

* * *

She woke up the next morning wrapped in Jack's arms.

" Nice of you to join me miss Swann!" he greeted without taking his arms off her.

"Mmmm. How long have you been awake?!"

"Long enough. I was just figuring out how to get up without waking you."

Elizabeth seemed to just notice that she was sprawled on top of Jack. She sprang to her feet and dusted her clothes off.

"Oh god! Did we-no we didn't! Did we?"

"Unfortunately not luv but we did a series of other things that are almost equally shameful."

She rested her hands on both sides of her head and drove her hands in her hair...an act of frustration no doubt. "I hope you realize I was drunk Jack!"

"Drunk as a monkey's uncle luv." he grinned as he positioned his elbow on the sand and rested his head on his hand.

"I would never have kissed you if I were sober!" she explained as she marched back and forth in front of him.

"Of course you wouldn't have luv." he agreed loyally.

"I regret it deeply." she said in a panicky voice as she kept marching.

"Sure ye do your highness!" he nodded with a grin.

"If I could go back I would take it back. Let's just forget this ever happened!"

"Certainly darling."

"Now that we got that cleared get off you bum and let's find that bloody chest so I can get away from you as fast as possible." she commanded as she pointed a finger at him.

He stood up dutifully and saluted her like you would the president. "Aye aye! Your...murderessness!"

He took out his famous -or infamous- compass and opened it. His expression darkened for a second as he sighed.

"Here luv...you take it! See if it shows ye the chest." he tossed her the small black box as he walked passed her.

"Where does it point to for you?!" Elizabeth asked curiosly.

Jack considered his answer for a second. "Erm...variouse locations!"

"One of which being?" she asked as she hurried after him.

"For example the Pearl and my other love too..." he trailed off mysteriousely. "But mostly just points to my one and only love...one of the things I never stopped loving all these years."

"Ah! The sea." she nodded.

"Aye luv...the sea." he agreed.

But Elizabeth never saw his expression falter. She never heard his voice crack either.

* * *

** Waddaya think?! Yes it was a hasty chapter...wrote the whole thing in 20 mins or so. I've been thinkin about this chapter a lot so I just had to post it soon. Reviews make me work harder so leave me some love...**

**Note: Jack says "For example the Pearl and my other love too..." by his other love he actually means the sea...**

**No! I know what you're thinking! When says "But mostly just points to my one and only love...one of the things I never stopped loving all these years." he DOES NOT mean Elizabeth...although Elizabeth is tied into it too. Tied very deeply into it but what Jack is talking about it a bigger picture. A category all the things he loves fall in to.**

**You've probably guessed it by now but for those who haven't...keep reading to find out.**


	8. Why are you pressing me against a wall?

**A/N: Bonjour mes amis! Sorry for the late update but I was so busy. So I typed this up right now and decided not to leave everyone hanging. I tried to be careful with the grammer/spelling/characters by the way.**

**I must warn you guys though, this chapter is very emotionally heavy for the characters so you may sense _some_ OOCness on Jack's part...but he's not really OOC it's just that he's changed _slightly_ over time savvy?!**

**So read and enjoy as Jack and Elizabeth's feelings start to become apparent to them. And for the love of Sparrabeth, Johnny Depp, rum and all else you hold dear REVIEW!!!**

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to forget about last night. I can't afford to think about it. Especially when Dex has already asked me to marry him...I don't want to feel like I've betrayed him." Elizabeth said as she marched along the beach. She held the compass in front of her. It pointed at Jack for a second before spinning around and then settling on a spot in front of her...where it had been pointing before Jack had entered her thoughts again.

Meanwhile he was walking a few steps behind her still holding the charts. He smirked at the new information he'd been given. Getting married was she?

"Don't mention it luv! A gentleman of fortune never lets the secrets of the night before slip."

She merely nodded distractedly.

After a minute or two he squinted and placed a hand above his eyes as if he'd spotted something in the horizon.

"Hmmmm. Seems like Hector's finally caught up with us."

Elizabeth turned towards the sea. Sure enough there it was...the Flying Dutchman. She sighed and started walking again.

"What's he doing here?" she asked.

"Here for the sake of the adventure I guess. Though in my utterly brilliant yet suspicious mind I can't help but think that he may be hoping the mirror can reverse _his_ curse too."

"But I thought the curse of the Flying Dutchman can only be broken if..."

"Aye! If the captain finds someone who loves him truly and will be faithful to him for ten bloody years but you can't blame the guy for hoping the mirror can help, eh?"

She nodded and walked towards the direction the compass was now pointing to, which happened to be away from the sea and into the woods.

They walked in silence until she heard Jack give a short chuckle behind her.

"That's interesting. That's very interesting." he said looking down at the charts in his hands.

"May I ask _what_ is so interesting?"

Jack frowned at the charts. "I found out what it meant by 'deception' but the answer is even more confusing than the question itself."

"Let me see." she snatched the charts away from him and looked at the new sentence formed on it: 'Deception is what it's not.'

"What?! Well deception isn't a lot of things how can we-"

"Never mind luv. I'm sure we'll figure it out once we get to the chest...don't bother your pretty little head wiff it. We won't figure it out anyway."

Elizabeth frowned at him but didn't say anything. She just opened the compass again and continued to walk deeper into the jungle where the trees were even taller and fuller and the sunlight barely reached them.

"Once we get the mirror you must take me back to NewYork immediately." she reminded him.

He cuckled as if the idea was absurd. "Of course not!"

"What?!" she shrieked. "Why not? Do you plan on holding me hostage on your ship for ransom or something equally absurd?"

"Oh lord no! I don't think your friends or your dearly beloved can pay up within the next two days and if you're on my vessel any longer than that you'll drive me crazier than I already am." he smirked.

"Than what's your plan exactly? Leave me here?" she asked sarcastically. They were now walking along a giant stone wall which was covered in vines and plants.

"No! I plan I taking you to Shipwreck cove of course. Return the king to her rightful thrown as it were."

Elizabeth just realized what he was trying to do. One last desperate attempt to recreat the world they had known and loved. She was sure there were still some 'pirates' roaming these waters that were descendants of the original brethren court and would be willing to attend but she didn't want to see it again. She didn't want to feel it again when she knew it wouldn't last. She suddenly felt a bit mad at Jack. Why did he keep on giving her a taste of everything she wanted but could never have?

With one swift motion she closed the compass , stowed it in her pocket and pulled out her sword-_Will's sword_ she had to remind herself- and turned around to strike at Jack. She was surprised to find that her blade didn't settle threateningly against Jack's throat as she had hoped but met with his blade instead.

He smirked at her surprised expression. "It's all the time that's passed luv. Made me even quicker than I was." he informed her as he blocked another thrust of her sword effortlessly.

"I will not be coming to that horrid place Jack. That's all I ask...don't take me there. After we're done with this you are to let me go back to my normal life"

"Oh what's the matter?! The king doesn't like her fortress? Too out dated for your taste? Well I'll be sure to remodel it for you...your impness." he taunted as he swinged his sword at her. She blocked it easily. She still had better technique than he did.

"Two hundred years later and my skills are still better than yours." she pointed out with a smile as she pushed his blade away with a lightning fast motion.

He smirked. "No doubt about it luv but I'm still smarter, cleverer and not to mention I have more sex appeal which comes in handy on quite a few occassions." he informed her. As if to prove just how smart he was he jumped backwards over a rock behind him and as he jumped he kicked the rock towards her. The rock hit her on the ankle, not hurting her but distracting her enough to give Jack the oppertunity to swing against her sword with great stregnth. She was quick though and managed-barely- to block the attack.

They didn't talk for a few seconds, they just continued to attack and counter attack beside the stone wall. It was like they were dancing a tango.

"So Lizzie! As long as we're at this and seeing as we're both rather good and we might be at this for a while. Tell me something..." he said casually as she swinged her sword at his head. He ducked with ease and continued as if he'd never been interrupted. "When are you going to get married? Am I invited? Will there be rum?"

"I don't know. Maybe and...most definitely not." she said nonchalantly. She jumped over Jack's sword which had aimed for her feet this time.

" 'Why' to the first. 'Why' to the second. And 'why not' to the third." he asked very nicely as if they were talking over a cup of tea and not sword fighting.

"Because I haven't exactly said yes yet. I don't know if you can behave at a wedding. And rum -as I've told you before- is a vile drink."

"You seemed to enjoy it last night." he said with a meaningful smile.

"My point exactly! It makes people do things they have no intention of doing." she said as she blocked another attack of his blade.

"Like kissing the bride before the groom has a chance?" he teased with a grin.

"I thought we were supposed to forget about last night Captain Sparrow." she reminded him as their swords crashed against eachother.

"But this isn't about last night! It's about the future...your wedding to be precise." he teased as he pushed his sword against hers driving the flat side of the blade closer and closer to her own chest.

"When I said we should forget about last night I meant we should forget about the whole concept of you and me doing what we did last night." she said seriously as she looked him straight in the eye. Gathering her strength she pushed her sword -which was now flat against her chest- and drove his sword back towards himself.

His expression softened for a second. "Elizabeth." he whispered in a soft but serious tone. "I never...I never..." he trailed off as he loosened his grip on the sword just slightly.

Stunned by the softness in his features she found herself curious. What did he want to say? What was that look in his eyes?

She found that her own grip had loosened a bit too and they were now standing rather close to eachother with their swords pressed against eachother.

"Yes Jack?! You never what?" she asked in a velvety sweet whisper.

She let out a surprised gasp as he pressed his hands against her shoulders and drove her back against the stone wall. Pinning her hands against the wall.

The softness in his face was gone and replaced by his usual smirk and the twinkle in his eyes. "I never thought it would be so easy to trick you luv!" he said as he pressed his sword against her neck.

Elizabeth frowned at being fooled by him. "Jack what's the point? Neither of us can die."

"Yet you're the one who started this. But you're quite right. Neither of us can die but I can just...chop up some of your body parts and then sew them back on. Now that would be even better than killin' ye! Certainly more painful." he whispered against her skin. She realized for the first time how close he was. His body was pressing against hers with only the blade of his sword between them. She shivered but not because of his empty threat...but because of his breath against her neck.

"But you wouldn't!" she informed him in a hoarse whisper as she closed her eyes.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah! You're right, I wouldn't...but there are other things I can do." he pressed the blade against her neck just a tad harder.

"Such as?" she asked opening her eyes again.

"Well I can take you.I'm strong enough to take you right here. Right now, on this island and no one would be here to help you. Not that you would want anyone to help you." he said with a teasing grin . She noted with horror that even though he was _clearly _half joking a part of him obviously wanted to do just that.

"You wouldn't do that either." she informed him.

"Why not?" he grinned.

"You're a better man than that and..." she trailed off. She raised her head to look him in the eye. "And I mean much more than that to you."

His grin faltered for a second and his grip on the sword once again loosened. He opened his mouth to answer but before he could, her hands crash against his shoulder and turned him around, pressing his back against the wall and positioning her sword against his neck.

He rolled his eyes. "Tricked me with my own trick. That's a new one."

Elizabeth ignored him. "Now listen to me!" she hissed beside his ear. "You will promise me right now that you will take me back to NewYork."

"And you'll believe me if I promise you?"

She considered the answer and nodded. "Yes I will."

"Than you're a fool Lizzie Swann." he taunted as he took hold of her shoulders unexpectedly, turned her around and pressed her back against the wall.

And even though she was alert, she let him do it because it felt like they were playing a silly little game. There was no danger...neither would harm the other. They both knew it. It was his turn to be in control now and so she let him take his turn.

"You could always stay with me on the Pearl, ye know!" he suggested.

"I though you said you'd go crazy if I was around for too long." she reminded him with a smile.

"Aye but my sanity is already at stake. A small price to pay for your company." he teased with a smirk.

She closed her eyes again. "And is that how you feel? That you must _pay _for my company?" she asked calmly. Inside though she was dreading the answer and feeling a bit hurt.She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Naught but my sanity fair lady! I don't need to be sane when I'm around you." he said. The serious and poetic words seemed like a friendly tease uttered from his lips.

She smiled at that. He could be so charming sometimes. "Ah! Beautiful poetry for a man who has a blade pressed against my throat."

Jack smiled too. "That's my way of showing affection. With some men it's flowers, with some chocolate and with me it's a sword."

They both chuckled. Elizabeth took hold of his shoulders again and pressed his back against the wall.

"Jack?! Please take me back home after we find the mirror." she said. This time her words weren't threats but a soft plead. A request. Jack looked in her eyes, and he saw all the sadness she was feeling. How she didn't want to bring all the memories back after so long. How she didn't want to go back when she knew she couldn't stay.

As determined as he was to make her stay...how could he say no to her eyes?

"Jack? Promise me and then we can go and find the mirror." she said.

"I...I promise on the pain of death luv! Or...the pain of life in our case." he smirked.

She took the sword away from his throat and they both sheated their swords.

"Now! Let's go find that bloody mirror."

She nodded and took out the compass and started walking along the stone wall again. They were both silent, trapped in their own thoughts.

Elizabeth thought of Jack's words. He'd actually asked her to stay with him. She would love to stay. Jack was the best friend she had. The only one who knew exactly how she felt and what she'd gone through and if that friendship came with occassional teasing and flirting...so be it. But she couldn't stay without a promise of something more. She couldn't help but have a sea of mixed emotions towards Jack...was it so wrong that she had these feelings towards him?

She couldn't hang around when she had this weakness for him and all _he_ wanted was a friend with benifits. Sometimes she felt like maybe he felt something more too but...

Augh! She wasn't even sure of her own feelings and she was already speculating over his.

Jack too was a bit troubled. What did the bloody wench want? He'd offered her a place on his ship, he'd offered her the freedom she wanted and he'd even acted like a gentleman and hadn't kissed her like he wanted to so badly. He hadn't mentioned that he wanted her not only to stay but to stay _with_ _him_...he hadn't mentioned that because she'd asked him to forget about anything happening between the two of them.

_"Could she have been clearer Jackie boy? She said she hadn't meant to kiss you, she asked you to forget it ever happened and she changed the subject every time you talked about your relationship. Does she have to spell 'rejection' for you to understand?"_ the angel in the right side of his mind told him.

_"Oh come of it you winged beastie! Don't you know Jackie loves rejection? He'll only go after her even more." _the left side of his mind argued.

Both Elizabeth and Jack snapped out of their thoughts as they came to a dead end...in front of a giant stone door with writings carved on it.

"I believe we've arrived at our desired destination, luv."

* * *

**You liky or no liky?! Review and let me know if you have any suggestions.**

**By the way I'll be editing the previouse chapters for spellig/grammer mistakes once the story is over. Only two or three chapters left to this story!!**


	9. Why the hell do you trust me?

**A/N: 'Ello mates!!! Here's another chapter. The next chapter will be the last.**

**Now I must admit that most of this chapter(including how the chest is found) is rather strange. In case it's a bit confusing for you plz PM me with any question you have. **

**You may think it's silly but it's actually very heavy stuff. And I haven't exactly made all of this up. I based it very much on Greek/Indian/Iranian mythology. I'm sorry if some peope aren't so hot on mythology but it was a great inspration for this story so I had to stay true to it.**

**Most of the riddles and clues have been from mythology too but I must admit that I added a few of my own touches along the way. **

**Now let me not give you all a headache if I haven't already! Read and for Sparrabeth's sak REVIEW!!**

* * *

Elizabeth traced the carvings on the stone door with her fingers. Jack ripped away some of the vines covering the upper part of the door.

"Well tha' is certainly interesting." Jack whispered.

"What is Jack?"

"More riddles!! I hate riddles when I'm not the one who's using them to cunfus other people."

"What does it say?"

Jack stood on the tip of his toes in order to see the carving at the very top of the door. "You may not enter alone for you're incomplete, half of your heart is caught in the web of another's deceit." he read. "Bloody hell! The door called me incomplete. The door insulted me."

Elizabeth sighed. "Does it say anything else? Let me look!" she pushed Jack aside and looked at the carving. "To open the chest you must reach for the truth within." she read.

"What?!" Jack protested. "It doesn't say that." he pushed her side and looked again.

"Yes it does." she said as she pushed him aside to look at the sentence again.

"Well that's even more bloody interesting! It changes when different people look at it." he said with a grin. "Do you know what it means? What it's telling you?"

"I think I do." she said, sounding more confident than she felt. "Doesn't mean I'll be telling you though."

Jack nodded in understanding. "I know too but...that doesn't mean I'll be telling you luv."

Elizabeth had some idea as to what the riddle might have meant."So the 'door' is telling _me_ how to open the chest and telling _you_ how to go in?"

"Aye. Now let us go in, shall we?" Jack offered with a grin.

"But I thought you can't go in alone?" Elizabeth reminded him as she remembered what the door had shown when he'd looked at it: "You may not enter alone for you are incomplete, half of your heart is caught in the web of another's deceit."

"But I won't be going in alone now will I?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow.

Not wanting to think about what Jack might have meant she just nodded and helped Jack as he pulled on the giant stone door. The door opened with a loud thud. They both stepped inside hesitantly, surprised that they felt like they were going through an invisible wall. The sight that lay before them was more surprising however.

Elizabeth was astouned to see that even Jack who rarely looked shocked by anything wore an expression of awe and disbelief that she was sure matched her own.

Before them lay a lake so vast that they couldn't see where it ended. The ceiling of the cave was low and the water that filled the lake was as dark as the midnight sky. Circling all around the lake was a thin strip of land only wide enough for one person to walk at a time. The two pirates jumped slightly as the door shut behind them and darkness fell...it took a few seconds for their eyes to get used to the dark but once they regained their eyesight they could both see the faint blue glow at the bottom of the lake, at the deepest part. Once Elizabeth squinted she could make out the faint outline of a chest amidst the blue light.

She gasped. "Erm...how are we going to reach it exactly? Jump in the water?" she asked sarcastically.

She could see Jack shaking his head even in the dark. "I doubt it be that easy luv. Seems like whoever has hid this mirror is fond of riddles and tricks and all other manners of confusing clues."

"Well then we best start walking in hopes of reaching the end right? Maybe there'll be a clue there?" she said tilting her head towards the thin strip of land around the lake.

"Aye luv!"

And so Elizabeth found herself with her back pressed against the wall as she tried to walk without falling in the water or...whatever that was. She felt Jack come to a sudden stop beside her. "Jack? What is it?"

"I know!" Jack said. She could almost see him grin in the dark.

"You know what?"

"What we should do of course! What else?"

"What _should_ we do?"

"Just what you suggested at first luv." he said as he linked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She was taken off gaurd by the embrace but she was more concerned with what Jack was saying at the moment to smack him away.

She really didn't remember what she had suggested. "What? What did I suggest?"

He grinned. "We jump of course!"

Before Elizabeth could protested Jack threw himself into the lake (towards the blue light) dragging Elizabeth with him. After a second or two she felt her body hit a cold surface (as expected) but instead of sinking in the water as she thought they would she felt air all around them. She opened her eyes to find that after going through the surface of the lake they were now falling through a vast emptiness. The only thing she could see was Jack who was beneath her, still gripping her waist tightly.

She didn't know for how long they were falling. She didn't know what was happening and she couldn't even open her mouth to ask Jack. All she could do was hug his neck tightly and hope they got to...where ever they were supposed to get before she barfed all over him from dizziness. She closed her eyes tightly and waited.

And after what seemed to be an hour or two (or had it been only a few minutes?) she heard a sickening thud and felt Jack crash to the ground beneath her. She opened her eyes and crawled off of him hastily.

'Ouch! That had to hurt.' she thought as she looked at his still figure. She shook him gently by the shoulder and found herself panicking that he didn't move. She knew -of course- that he was immortal and he couldn't die but what if he was really hurt? How would she get them out of this place by herself? What if he'd broken his back and he couldn't walk anymore and he had to sit on a wheel chair and-

She let out a sigh of relief when he groaned weakly. "Ouch luv! Stop shaking me." he ordered in a hoarse whisper but with his usual playful smirk.

"Oh! You got me scared for a second." she whispered with relief.

He sat straight with a pained expression. "Well excuse me for breakin' your fall. You're very welcome...don't shower me with hugs and "thank you"s or anything."

She just ignored him noticing their surrounding for the first time. They were in a desert of some sort but what really caught her attention was...the chest itself surrounded by a ring of blue blazing fire.

"Ummm Jack?" she called to him.

"Hmmm darlin'? Wanna give me a kiss to make my aching back feel all better or-" he stopped mid-sentence as he stood up and turned around to face the chest surrounded by fire. "Oh!" he excailmed simply with a blank expression.

"Yes Jack! Oh! _Oh!_ Did you're 'utterly brilliant mind' think about this part when it discovered that we should jump into a lake of who-knows-what?" she shrieked.

"Luv! Luv! Don't be so angry with me...imagine I'd gotten seriously injured from that fall. You wouldn't be yelling at me then."

"Well you're not injured are you? Hence the yelling."

"I'm sure I can figure this out." he assured her. He didn't know _how _he would be figuring it out but he would...eventually.

She circled the fire uncertainly. "I'm sure you will? Why don't you just walk through it huh?"

Jack's face brightened up. "You're brilliant luv. Brilliantly daft like meself! We're going to walk through it."

Elizabeth shook her head. "It wouldn't be so simple."

He grinned. "Unless the person who desingned it knew that no one would believe it would be so simple."

She gave the notion some thought. When Jack's face brightened even more as he realized something.

"Elizabeth." he called in a soft whisper. He held out his hand to her. "May I ask you something? Can you trust me?"

She was confused. "Huh? What does that have to do with-"

He reminded her of what they'd seen on the charts. "The key to the unknown is deception. Deception is what it's not."

Her eyes brightened in understanding. "And deception is definitely not based on trust!" she nodded as she put her hand in his. Her answer to his question surprised herself. "Yes Jack! I trust you."

Jack's grin widened. "I knew you were a fool Lizzie Swann but a damn wise fool you are."

She chuckled at the statement. "But you're both a fool and an idiot Captain Sparrow."

He smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything else from Captain Jack Sparrow luv! Shall we?"

"We shall!"

They both stepped through the fire wall at the exact same moment. She half expected to feel burned but instead she felt a pleasent warmness on her skin.

They found themselves standing in front of the chest they so desperately wanted. She could hardly believe they'd found it...just like that. They both knelt in front of it shakily and ran their hands on the complicated carvings and symbols on the surface. The first thing they both noticed was two pieces of an emerald gim on the opposite sides of the chest. It was as if an emerald had been broken into two pieces.

And in that single glance Elizabeth knew what to do...and she knew Jack knew what to do as well. She didn't know how...perhaps it was trust??

She lay a hand on one piece as Jack lay a hand on the other and they pushed the two pieces together. The two pieces slided towards eachother and fit together perfectly and the chest snapped open. Inside Elizabeth saw the most beautiful and enchanting object she's ever seen in her life.

The mirror looked like it had been broken because the edges were sharp and uneven and the surface was cracked delicately but it was framed with a thick silver frame that had jewels and carvings on it. It shined like it was reflecting light from a thousand diamonds. Elizabeth stood in awe but Jack grabbed the mirror quickly and took hold of Elizabeth's hand again.

"Time to go?!"she suggested.

"Aye! Most defnitely time to leave this mad house."

They stepped through the fire again and just as Elizabeth was about to ask how the _hell_ they were supposed to get back to the cave again she found that they were no longer in the desert nor in the cave! They were in front of the giant stone door!! The door snapped shut behind them.

"We did it!" she shouted in pure delight.

"_I _did it...mostly." Jack reminded her with a cocky grin.

Elizabeth was about to remind him of the writing on the door: "You may not enter alone for you are incomplete, half of your heart is caught in the web of another's deceit." and tease him with the fact that half of his heart seemed to be caught in _her_ web of deceit because he'd been able to go in the cave with _her_. Not alone...with her.

But she didn't. Partly because she was too happy and cheerful and partly because he had the weapon to tease her back. When she'd looked at the door she had seen: "To open the chest you must reach for the truth within."

The truth within was that she'd trusted Jack all along. And realizing that had gave them the oppertunity to open the chest. Jack could tease her with that fact if she gave him the oppertunity...she would make sure that didn't happen.

She snapped out of her thoughts with the sound of Jack's voice.

"Back to the Pearl luv?!"

"Yes. Yes of course." she nodded.

They walked in silence. Each trapped in their own thoughts.

They didn't even bother looking at the mirror. Not now, not right after their victory. Now was time to celebrate.

Soon they were in the long boat and Jack was rowing them towards the ship with black sails.

"Jack?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Our deal is still in place right? You _will_ take me back to NewYork after we find out how to use the mirror and reverse this whole mess?"

Jack didn't answer. He just grinned and kept on rowing.

"Jack!" she called with a touch of warning in her voice.

"Oh sure! Of course! When and _if_ we figure out the myth of the espjo inverso I will personally escort you home." he agreed.

Satisfied with his answer she fell silent.

* * *

The crew were celebrating on the far side of the ship, even though most of them had decided not to become mortal again they could use an excuse for celebration. Their celebration was old school. Rum, music and everything else they used to celebrate with back in the good ol' days.

Both Jack and Elizabeth though were too busy with their own little problems.

Elizabeth leaned against the railing with Cotton's parrot resting on her shoulder. The railing she'd leaned upon so many times before. The exact same place she'd been standing when James Norrington asked her if she knew how her latest fiance Will Turner had ended up on the Flying Dutchman.

She scanned the deck. Jack was sitting on the stairs inspecting the mirror while the rest of the crew were singing and having the time of their life.

"The Nile! The Nile!" Cotton's parrot squaked on her shoulder.

"What? The Nile? Oh you mean _denial_. No I don't think I'm in denial...not anymore. I know how I feel." she said to the parrot.

"Sexual.Tension! Sexual.Tension!" the bird squaked again.

She glared at the bird. "Well haven't you learned a lot of pretty words since I last saw you? I don't think it's _sexual _tension, it's simply tension...of the thickest kind." she said. The parrot was proving the be a great listener.

"Hot steamy sex! Hot steamy sex!" the parrot said.

Elizabeth looked outraged. "Oh you little-! How dare you?"

"I call 'em as I see 'em! Call them as I see 'em."

Elizabeth frowned as her shoulders slumped slightly. "Then you are blind!! There is nothing between me and Jack...if something _does_ happen. God help me cause he'll never let me forget it."

She continued studying Jack as he turned an empty bottle of rum upside down in hope of getting some rum out of it but naught but a drop fell out. She couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face as he held the bottle above his open mouth and shook it frantically.

The parrot flew to her other shoulder. "Chemistrey!" the bird informed her.

Her expression softened as she watched Jack throw the bottle aside. She read his lips as he whispered. "Why is the rum _always_ bloody gone?!"

She looked at the parrot out of the corner of her eye. "Yes we do have chemistrey don't we?" she agreed in a whisper with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Later that night when all of the crew had finally passed out from too much rum Elizabeth decided it was time she too rested. So she made her way to the cabin she shared with Jack as the captain himself stood at the mast still inspecting the mirror in his hands. She turned around when she heard Jack's voice.

"You know what luv? It was this very spot." he said, still looking at the mirror. She knew what he meant. He was standing at the very spot she'd shackled him to when they'd escaped the Kraken.

"So it is!" she agreed with a calm and steady expression. "Had any luck with that?" she said tilting her head towards the mirror.

"Not _yet_ but it's not a problem. We'll just visit a friend of mine and she'll tell us how the mirror works. No worries." he said with a reassuring smile as he put the mirror on a nearby barrel.

She closed the space between them. "I'm still not sorry." she hissed softly. "If I could turn back time I would do everything the same...exactly the same."

"Pirate!" he called her as he smiled sadly. He ran a hand on the shackles that still hung on the mast and fingered the oxidized surface of the metal. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You did what you had to do to save your own skin and if we could turn back time I would want you to do everything the same..._exactly_ the same." he said with a grin. She couldn't help but notice that by 'exactly the same' he probably meant the kiss.

He brushed away a few strands of hair from her face. "Care to reenact the whole incident?" he asked as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Decidedly not!" she answered with a playful frown.

He grinned."Perhaps it's not for you to decide." he teased as he crashed his lips against hers.

She was alarmed to find out that there was still just as much hungar, heat and longing in the kiss as before. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his hand against the small of her back and pulled her even closer. She was pressed tightly against his chest, hands cupping his face and her lips kissing him hungrily.

She broke away to catch her breath. "Mr.Sparrow! I thought you agreed that we forget the thought of anything happening between us in the future." she teased.

He grinned. "But this ain't the future luv! It's the very present. We'll think about the future later."

She grinned too."I love how you can justify anything you want with your crazy upside down logic Jack Sparrow." she said as she leaned in for another kiss.

He lay a finger on her lips to stop her. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow luv! Don't you _ever_ forget that name." he said and pulled her back into the heated kiss.

Next thing she knew she was pulling him dangerously close to the cabin by his shirt, all the while kissing him with passion she didn't think possible.

* * *

**Now the question is: will these two hot idiots finally put aside their pride and just do it or not? Find out in the next chapter.**

**To be honest this story has been fairly planned out from the beginning but the last bit was a spur of the moment thing (much like JE themselves) to be honest. I haven't decided if they'll do it yet so I left the ending open.**

**I hope the whole cave/chest/door/trust bit wasn't too much for you but I really wanted to stick to my original plan. So there!**


	10. Will you stay and fight with me forever?

**A/N: Well maties now is where I sniffle sniffle and inform you that this fic is over with this chapter.**

**I was stuck between letting Jack and Lizzie go for it or not so I just stuck with something in between. I implied that they had without actually giving details. This way I kept to my T rating by only writing sexual 'themes' (and not the actual scenes)and yet I gave JE the satisfaction. I know you all wanted me to write a small scene for it but I keep that stuff for my M rated stuff k? I just thought it would be more playful this way.**

**I will definitely do a prequal. Maybe as soon as tomorrow but I don't think I'll do a sequal unless you guys want me to. I'll be doing the prequal for definite but if you want me to I'll start on the sequal at the same time.**

**Read, enjoy and since this is my last chapter plz review to leave me some love and tell me what you think and if maybe I should continue?**

* * *

The sun was rising slowly. A wonderful sight when you're standing at the bow of a ship, watching the rays of light touch the calm surface of the sea and taking in the smell of rum and salt mixed together.

However Elizabeth was too distracted to fully appreciate the beautiful scenery. She'd made a _big _mistake. A very sinful, enjoyable, delicious, steamy mistake.

She was a pirate afterall. She could take what she wanted without thinking of the consequences but now she'd given him every reason to believe she would jump into his bed anytime he wanted and that was _not _good.

If he felt something more than lust and friendship towards her perhaps she would allow her own feelings to show but under the current circumstances she'd lost a great deal of pride the previouse night.

They'd always had that playful teasing going on but she'd never let him take it too far. She always managed to keep her dignity.

No one was awake yet. Not even him. She needed to be alone...just her and the sea. She needed to figure it all out.

" 'Ello my dear sweet murderess! Good morning." she heard a voice say right behind her. Great! Just perfect! Now he was here to rub in that he'd finally gotten what he wanted from her and tease her about it.

"Good morning? Depends on your perspective." she said without turning around.

He cuckled. "Come, come dearie! It can't be that awful." he said as he leaned on the railing beside her.

She managed to frown even though she felt like smiling at his good mood. "Oh but it is!"

He smiled playfully. "What's wrong dearie? Tell this ol' pirate captain abou' it. What's happend that's got you in such a foul mood?" he teased playfully.

She decided to play along. "Nothing that's worth talking about."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"If you must know...last night due to the abundance of rum in my veins I made a huge mistake. One which I regret very much." she informed him.

"Ah! I see. And this _mistake _of yours...did it happen to be a very _pleasurable_ mistake?" he asked with a grin as he inched closer to her. He was clearly enjoying himself.

She glared at him and marched to the other side of the ship, he followed her of course.

"Well the other party involved in this mistake probably found it _pleasurable_ as you put it." she finally answered with a small smile.

"And you didn't?" he asked with a grin.

"Well maybe...I would enjoy it if the other party wasn't such a greedy, rough, nasty and not to mention _vain_ pirate."

His grin only widened. "He sounds like a very dashing fellow to me! You should consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky? Hardly." she said as if the idea was absurdt. She couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"But judging by your fond pleased little smile...you yourself enjoyed it _very _much." he pointed out. They were both silent for a while as they watched the sunrise in the horizon.

"By the way..." Jack added. "This other _party _in the _mistake _you mentioned was going to bring you breakfast in bed if you hadn't been so hasty in gettig out of his bed before he'd even woken up." he said with another smirk. Elizabeth couldn't decide if he was joking or not.

"I doubt it..."she said with a snort.

He went on like he hadn't heard her. "Eggs, coffee, bacon-"

"Not likely..." she commented.

He still went on. "Bread, juice, butter and maybe even a kiss-"

"Definitely not..."she interrupted.

He continued with a far off expression as if talking to himself. "He would definitely bring you some rum too and tell you that you look stunning-"

She snorted yet again. "Seems like you don't know this fellow! I don't see him capable of such things."

He still ignored her. "He would kiss you until you felt dizzy and after that he would tell you how you tasted like all the things he loved most and-"

Elizabeth felt sick to her stomach of his teasing. She longed for all the thing he said to be true but she knew full well that he didn't mean any of it and he was just saying this to get on her nerves so she stopped him from continuing. "You never told me where your compass points to."

"That's because you never told me what happened to your son."

"That's because you didn't tell me where your compass points to, Jack." she pressed on childishly.

"That's because you never told me what happened to your son, Elizabeth." he said equally childishly. She almost expected him to stick his tongue out.

"Oh fine! You really want to know? When I found the fountain I was just a few months pregnant so I bottled some of the water. I imagined that when our child was old enough I would let him drink the water and the three of us would live forever as one big happy family..." she trailed off. She didn't seem to remember Jack was there anymore, she was somewhere far off in her own world. She gave a small bitter laugh. "I was still a bit naïve. When I went back and found out that Will was dead all I had left was our unborn baby. I still planned on giving him the water when he was old enough so I could have him with me forever but..."

"But what?" Jack asked softly as she paused. "But what Lizzie?"

She turned her head to look him in the eye. "But I let him live. Really _live_ life. I realized that my days had all blended into one and that there wasn't any thrill in my life anymore and I didn't want that for him. I wanted him to fall in love and get married and live a normal life...and he did. And I'm happy about my choice." she said with a soft expression. "I was so proud of him! He was a privateer, married to a lovely lady and he had freedom and adventure but...he died so young. So ironic how he died! By the hands of pirates!" she added with another bitter laugh. "He died young but he lived life to the fullest."

Jack gave a small sad smile. "I guess that's what really counts aye? It's not about living forever, it's about living with yourself forever." he repeated the words his father had told him so long ago.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled.

"Now I suppose you expect me to tell you what the compass points to when I look at it aye?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded with a smile. "I didn't retell the sadest memory I had just for _fun_. Obviousely I want something in return."

He lay a hand around her waist but he made sure his grip was loose so she wouldn't smack him away.

"Well you shouldn't expect a pirate to play fair but just this once I will. It was pointing to the same thing all along: _liberté._" he said the last word in french. Freedom sounded even better when said in french. She smiled realizing that like herself he was probably fluint in dozens of languages by now.

"Vraiment?" she asked with a teasing smile. Daring him with one simple question in the same language: "really?"

"Oui ma chere!" he said as he tightened his grip on her waist. "It's always been freedom. Wether that freedom be the sea or the Pearl or..." he trailed off uncertainly. "You!" he added in a husky whisper.

Her eyebrows shot up in mock surprise at the last bit of his sentence and she informed him how hard that was to believe. "Moi?" she asked with an inoccent pout. "Cela est dur à croire."

He shrugged as if he didn't really care if she believed him or not. "Believe what you want, fair Elizabeth." he said with a raised chin.

By now some of the crew members were up and about. Gibbs approached the captain hesitantly.

"Erm...captain? A heading?" he asked him.

Jack tore his eyes off of Elizabeth and turned his head towards Gibbs. "Yes of course! We're sailing... that'a way." he said pointing in a direction. Elizabeth wasn't sure if the direction was random or if Jack actually had a destination in mind.

Gibbs nodded and headed off shouting orders to the crew.

"Where were we?" he asked her. "Ah yes! We were on the subject of not believing me."

"On the same subject..." she added. "Should I believe that you'll be taking me back to New York?"

"Only after we find out how to use the mirror." he reminded her of their deal.

"I was thinking...you can take me home now and when you find out how to use it you can come back and we'll reverse this 'curse'." _because I don't think I can be around you much longer without repeating last night's mistake and giving you the oppertunity to torture me with the fact._ She added in her mind.

Jack shook his head with a frown and made a 'tsk tsk' sound. "I don't think it would be as much fun without you around." he said truthfuly. "Than again! You probably want to go back to the city of too-much-polution-and-stock-brokers as soon as possible so you can join the whelp in the holy light of the mighty lord and proceed with folding his shirts so they can look crisp and perfect in the morning when he wants to go do some honest work and leave you in a state that can only be described as bored." he said so fast that she barely understood him.

"Huh?" she asked with a confused expression.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about marriage luv! I just assumed you want to go back so you can marry the _new_ whelp."

"Oh yes! Yes of course I want to get married." she nodded uncertainly as she turned away from him , towards the sea again and placed both elbows on the railing.

If she could see Jack's face at that moment she would know from his brightened expression that he'd just had an idea...one of his crazy ideas. He couldn't just come out and tell her how he felt...that wasn't the kind of person he was. He'd tried to tell her rather subtly in a teasing manner but being the stubborn pirate king that she was she didn't take him seriously.

Be that as it may he couldn't let her leave either. Not again. Not after finding her after so long.

He leaned one elbow on the railing and placed his other hand on his hip. "You know what Lizzie? I have a proposal for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "A..._business_ proposal?"

"Ummmm...not _exactly_. A different kind of proposal." he said with a sigh, paused for a second and grinned again. "Lizzie what say you and I get hitched, tie the knot, get married or whatever you would like to call it?! We _are_ very much alike and...well you said yourself that you've married men you didn't love so why don't you consider me one of them and marry me? I'll show you the whole world. I guarantee we'll have loads of fun, adventure, freedom and..." he paused for a dramatic effect. "We already know that...we won't get bored in bed."

She turned to him with a feigned offended expression but deep down she felt giddy. It wasn't a confession of love but for the first time she could see in his eyes that he meant it what he was offering. He'd took a chance, put himself out there and now he was vulnerable. "Captain Sparrow! How dare you suggest I marry a man I don't love when I could easily marry a man I have...deep feelings for?" she said in a teasing tone.

Jack of course wasn't going to go down with a fight. He cuckled. "Well marrying a man you have 'deep feelings for'... " he said in a mocking voice. "is fine and dandy but it would be so incredibly _boring_, now marrying yours truly is a breath taking challenge, not one day will be like the day before and-"

Elizabeth looked deep in his eyes and held up a finger to stop him from talking. "Jack, by the man I have 'deep feelings for' I actually meant...you."

His eyebrows knit together in a thoughtful frown before grinning and pulling her close. "Who said marrying a man you have feelings for would be boring?" he said with a smirk. She giggled softly. She couldn't believe he'd proposed...it didn't feel like he'd proposed. It didn't feel like she'd said yes. It didn't feel like they were engaged. Oh great! Leave it to Jack to make something as serious as engagement feel like playful flirtation. She was genuinely surprised though that Jack actually felt...something more towards her. He'd always teased her and flirted with her before but Captain Jack Sparrow offering _actual_ marriage?

"Wait." she said with a suspicious look. "Is this one of your jokes?"

He frowned like he was a little hurt. "I would never dare joke about this and risk getting slapped by you. No darlin' I'm very serious. Are you going to turn me down for the _second_ time?" he said with a smirk. She knew he was referring to the time he'd proposed supposed "marri-age" on the Pearl when they were looking for the chest of Davy Jones. Even though they both knew he was offering something very different from marriage that time.

She smiled. "No! I don't think I will." she said against his neck. He pulled her closer to him with a pleased smile.

"Great to hear luv. I know you'd come over to my side one day." he said. "Although..." he added with an inoccent pout. "I'm a bit hearbroken that I was your second choice luv." he said with puppy dog eyes.

She considered the statement before answering him. "Maybe you weren't my second choice. Maybe you were my first choice but I was so scared of the feelings I had that I didn't want to admit them and I pushed them away... and I pushed you away." she said in a soft silky voice as she looked down at the tassles of his shirt which she was playing with distractedly. There! She'd confessed her feelings and now he was the one with the upper hand but for the first time he didn't take the situation to his advantage...

He looked at her in a way he'd never looked at her before. In a way _no one_ had looked at her before and when he talked it was one of those rare occassions where all traces of humor and teasing left his voice. " 'Lizabeth,we're going to fight...we're going to fight _a lot_ actually cause that's what we do. And there will be times when you'll want to run a sword through my black twisted heart..." he added with a chuckle. "There won't be one day of peace luv not _one_, I promise you that. We'll get in trouble...loads of trouble and there will be times when you wish you'd never layed eyes on my filthy being but..." he paused for just a second. "there's no one in the entire world I'd want to go through all of that with except for you." he finished with his usual playful grin. That was the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to her. She'd gotten many confessions of love in her lifetime and this wasn't a declaration of love...it was better.

Now they were both even. They'd both confessed they had strong feelings for eachother. Now that they'd gone ahead with sleeping with eachother their usual playful game of 'sexual remarks' wouldn't be as interesting as it had been before but they had a new game now...which one of them would say they love the other first? It would be an interesting game indeed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." he informed her pulling her into a kiss. This one was different from the other kisses they'd shared. This one was a promise. This one was enough to bring her to the verge of tears and all she could think of the whole time was "After more than two hundred years..._finally_!"

* * *

"Jack you lying son of a bitch!!" Barbossa yelled from the Dutchman which was only in shouting distance from the Pearl.

"I _did not_ lie!" Jack shouted back defensively. "I merely didn't tell you the truth.. but I didn't lie."

Only ten minutes after Jack and Elizabeth and kissed so romanticly at the helm of the Pearl the Dutchman had steered close to them and Barbossa had demanded to be allowed usage of the mirror and after Jack had informed him that they did not know how said 'usage' was going to work he started screaming his guts out.

"You acted like you knew how the mirror worked! That's the only reason I helped you." Barbossa admitted with a cruel laugh as he petted the monkey on his shoulder.

"I though you said it was because it was an 'adventure'." Jack shouted back.

"I knew you were stupid anough to believe all the crap about 'adventure' and 'excitemen'. That's why I said it, you fool." he yelled with an evil smile.

"I'll tell you what Hector." Jack shouted as the two ships started drifting further apart. "When I find out how to use it I'll give you a little heads up and you can come over for a little reunion and we'll have some tea (with rum of course) and we'll see if we can reverse your fishy state savvy?"

Barbossa smiled. "You know what Jack? I'm going to shoot a hole through your chest the moment you're mortal again."

"You may try mate but you may never succeed, who am I? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm sure we'll have fun though. I'll chase you around the ocean trying to shoot a hole in _your_ disgusting black heart and you'll chase me around trying to shoot a hole in _my_ deceiving digusting gut which is amusing any way you slice it." Jack shouted. And just as the Dutchman was drifting further away Jack(the monkey) swung off of Barbossa's shoulder and to the Pearl where he jumped on Jack's(the pirate captain) shoulder.

Jack jumped up in surprise and looked at it with a funny expression. "Bugger! I thought I got rid of you." he whispered with a small smile. "See? Even the monkey likes _me_ more than _you_."

Barbossa laughed and held up the charts. "I dropped by when you were gone and I just thought I'd take these back. This way you'll _have _to see me again."

With that Barbossa turned around and went to the helm of the Dutchman. Jack turned around with a sigh. He wasn't surprised...this was what he and Barbossa always did.Once Barbossa had the Pearl and he had the charts and now Barbossa had the charts and he had the mirror. Neither gave the other an upper hand.

Even though Jack didn't want the charts at the moment he was sure they would come in handy later. The location he'd ordered Gibbs to set sail in would solve all of his problems. He knew that once they got there he would get the mirror back from Barbossa, find out how to use the mirror and add a little bit of excitement to life in the process of getting there.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the monkey screeched, grabbed his hat and climed up the rigging.

"Get the monkey!" Gibbs shouted. "We need to get the captain's hat back."

Jack chuckled fondly. "Leave it boys! I've gotten rather used to it by now...I think I'd actually miss the little bugger if he were away."

Everyone stared in surprise but obeyed his order. Jack spotted Elizabeth who was standing on the stairs the whole time and observing everything with her lips curved into a devilish smirk. As he approached her he tried not to smile and he put on a very captain-like frown instead.

"Sailor! What are you smiling at? Do you find even the slight victory of Hector Barbossa amusing? Because if you do I need you off my vessel _now._" he said in his captain voice as he walked towards the stairs and stood at the bottom. She stopped smiling and put on an expression of mock fright.

"No captain, of course not." she teased as she walked down a few stairs and put her hands on his shoulder. She was still standing on a few stairs and so she was quite a bit taller than him.

"I thought not." he said as he grabbed her by her waist, lifted her and lay her down before him so she was at her normal height again.

"So Lizzie.." he said in his now-is-when-I-start-teasing-and-flirting-with-you tone. He took a few steps back and she fallowed him. "seeing as you've agreed to make both of us miserable by marrying me are we considered a couple now?" he said with a smirk and took a few more steps backwards. She followed with her hands still on his shoulders.

She laughed softly. "No Jack! I may have agreed to marry you for my own personal benifit but that doesn't mean I'll be admitting to anyone (not even you) that we're even close to becoming a 'couple'. As a matter of fact I never want you to refer to me as your fiancée...makes the thought of us more real than it actually is." she said in an obviousely joking tone.

Jack sighed as he took a few more steps backwards and she followed. "I'm very sorry you feel that way luv! I just want you to know that if you'd answered differently...none of what's about to happen would happen. Know that luv."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confussion. "What are you talking about Jack?"

"You'll see!" he said as he shoved the compass in her hands and put a pouch of money in the pocket of her coat.

"Jack what are you-"

"Darling I want you to know that I really am truly sorry." he said with a sad expression that Elizabeth couldn't decide was real or mock. His expression looked like the day he'd told her "it would never have worked" between them back in Port Royal.

Before Elizabeth knew what was happening Jack had lifted her up and threw her over the railing in the caribbean water. She went under for a second before popping back up and spitting out some water.

"Jack!" she screamed with fury. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing? Cast out a line to me right _now._"

"I'm afraid I can't do that my fair pirate lass." he said with a smirk as he leaned on the railing of his ship. "For you see Lizzie luv my proposal of marriage still stands and my feelings for you are still as I declared them to be earlier today but we are currently heading for a location that you wouldn't like at all if you were informed of." he said with a thoughtful expression. "Being that you're very good at _persuasion_...friendly or otherwise I know you would persuade me not to go to that location and going to that location is quite neccessary at the moment savvy? So I left you with the compass to lead you to the location we're going to...if finding me is in fact what you want most in the world. And with throwing you overboard I'm acheiving three goals. One...I'll make sure you can't persuade me not to go to my desired location. Two...I'll make sure that I'm what you want most because if you _do_ find me that means you want me most. Thirdly...I did promise you excitement didn't I? Who am I not to do as I promised the lady. So ta ta darlin'...just for now! I want you to know it'll be lonely here without you." he said as he waved to her.

She swam a bit to keep up with the Pearl. "Captain Jack Sparrow! If I'm not going to like the location you're off to...maybe I won't follow you anyway."

"But you will dearie! If you don't know where we're going than it can't hurt you." he said with a smirk as she started to fall behind from the ship. He pointed somewhere in the distance. "There's land there! I hope you have a nice swim."

"Jack Sparrow-" she yelled as the Pearl sped further and further away from her.

"It's _captain _luv." he informed her pleasantly.

"-I _hate _you." she continued yelling and ignored his interruption. She banged her fists against the water surface in frustration causing splashes.

Jack smiled and decided to pretend she'd used the word 'love' instead of 'hate' in that sentence.

"Awwww! You love me? That's very sweet of you to be saying such things in the current circumstances dearie. I know anyone who' s met me can't help but love me...I love you too Lizzie!" he said in a joking tone of voice. At any other time Elizabeth would feel flattered that he'd said "I love you too Lizzie" but because it was meant as an obviouse joke it made her even more frustrated.

When the Pearl was so far that she couldn't shout at Jack anymore Elizabeth finally gave up and started swimming towards the land she saw in the distance.

* * *

About an hour later Elizabeth soon-to-be-Sparrow...no! No! Elizabeth _Swann_ because she'd be damned to take his last name after what he'd done to her. Anyways...Elizabeth reached the soft sandy beach and crawled on the sand breathing heavily. "Oh Jack how can I hate you so much and love you at the same time?" she whispered under her breath. She lay on the sand for a few minutes until she felt like she had her strength back. She took out the pouch Jack had put in her pocket and looked inside...fifty dollars worth of quarters! Fan-_bloody_-tastic!! She was sure he'd chose coins instead of paper money so they wouldn't get destroyed when they got wet. What could she do with fifty dollars?

She decided she had to resort to persuasion...of the friendly kind. But first she needed a food supply so she headed to a small shack near the beach. A few tourists were laying on the beach working on their tan. She found the shack to be small, shabby but packed with snacks, beverages and first aid supplies.

"¿Lo puedo ayudar yo a perder? "

She jumped a little as she heard the store manager ask her if he could assist her. On what island was she anyways? She knew she was still in the Caribbean but she didn't know where and it didn't matter...she had the compass to lead her.

"¿Acepta usted dólares? " she asked if they accepted dollars in Spanish. The man nodded...apparently they got a lot of stupid tourists around there. So she spent all but ten dollars on the cheapest snacks and medical supplies she could get her hands on. She even got a cheap bottle of rum.

She decided to ask where the docks were. "¿Dónde están las dársenas? " she asked. The man shoved a map of the beach area in her hand and pushed her out of the shack.

Aprroaching the docks Elizabeth sighed, gripped the bag full of food tightly and opened a few of the buttons on her shirt so her cleavage would show. Upon seeing the gaurds she slipped to the ground and pretended to scream out in pain.

"¡Ayuda¡Ayuda!" she called out for help in their language. Being that the gaurds were men afterall they rushed to help her. "Suckers!" she whispered under her breath as they ran towards her and asked if they could help. She kept on crying out in pain...she was waiting...waiting until they were close enough so she could knock them out cold.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow was very pleased with himself. Very pleased indeed. He managed to get the girl he'd loved for over two centuries to agree to marrying him, get her off his vessel so she wouldn't intervene with their heading, he'd gotten her angry and wet at the same time (she looked very desireable when she was like that) _and_ he'd managed to do all this in a typical Captain Jack Sparrow fashion...

He lay a hand on the wheel of his beloved ship and took a sip of his beloved rum, he looked off into his beloved horizon and realized that he once again had his beloved freedom and that his beloved Lizzie was going to come after him. All in all life was _swell_.

"Well darlin' it's just you and me again...just you and ol' Jack." he whispered to the Pearl. He could swear he felt the ship sway slightly as if answering to his call.

"Now now dearie! No need to be jealous of the pirate lass...I still love you." he whispered with a grin. The ship was alive to him...even if people would tell him he was crazy he believed anything that had lived so long and crossed the seven seas more times than one could count was very much alive.

"Capt'n?"

"Yes Mr.Gibbs?"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Somewhere nice!" Jack said with a grin. "Somewhere that is for me to know and for you to find out."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and left his insane captain to himself.

"Only you and I know the exact location of our current destination eh luv?" he whispered to his sea mistress under his breath as he turned the wheel slightly and uncorked another bottle of rum.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the white leather chair of the navigation room, on the yacht she'd commandeered. Knocking the gaurds out and finding the perfect vessel had been easy. She'd disabled to radar and the radio instantly so no one could track her and now she was navigating the yacht with much difficulty.

"Bloody technology!" she muttered as she increased the engine's speed with the lever on the board in front of her. "Ah! That's better...not a patch to the Pearl but not so bad." she thought smugly and leaned back in the chair. The only advantage of the yacht was that she could sit while taking care of the captaining duties, she took a look at the compass to make sure she was headed in the right direction.

"Why the bloody hell am I giving him the satisfaction of going after him?" she scolded herself but with a smile. She knew exactly why.

She reached into the bag of food supplies and pulled out the bottle of rum and opened it as she hummed the tune of 'A pirate's life for me' loudly...little did she know miles and miles away on a much bigger and faster ship Captain Jack Sparrow was humming the exact same tune just as loudly.

Elizabeth looked out into the horizon."We're devil's and blacksheep..." she sang and took a sip of her rum.

"We're _really_ bad eggs..." Jack sang the next verse miles and miles away and took a sip of his own rum.

"Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" they both sang at the exact same moment as they took a swig of rum.

* * *

**LOL! Folks there you have it. I know it looks like I've left it open for a sequal but that's not true...I like the ending like this I wanted to leave it to your imagination to decide. Will Elizabeth find Jack? Will Jack get the charts back from Barbossa? Will they get married? Where is Jack taking them?(I'm sure you've all already figured out the last one)**

**Anyways at the last minute I thought...a sequal? Why not? I'll do the prequal first and let everyone decide wether I should do a sequal too.**

**I tried to make sure that the Spanish was correct...but my Spanish isn't so good so if you see any mistakes let me know. I just knew that Jack and Lizzie must know a lot of languages, skills and sceinces by now and I wanted to keep true to that.**

**Hope you enjoyed this and I hope you'll read the prequal named: "We almost met...10 times." It's the story of JE over the years and in each chapter they come so close to meeting eachother but they don't actually meet(and if they do they don't know that it's the other they're meeting) and I PROMISE it's full of JE goodness. I'll post it in the next few days.**

**Ta mates!**


End file.
